Collateral Damage
by CarlenieBeanie
Summary: Arabella Malarkey has made the choice to help out the war effort in the best way she could think of. To become a medic. Fate has placed her with her brother Donalds company, Easy Company.Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me here. So just a few notes.

-I do not own any of the characters besides Arabella Malarkey.

-Much of the information in this prologue was taken from the book _Easy Company Soldier_ by Donald Malarkey.

- I wrote this prologue to give everyone more of a background story on the Malarkey family, and just to give some backstory for Arabella.

Thanks again for reading! My muse loves reviews, she eat's em' up like nobodies business. So without further adieu, Collateral Damage.

...

"Arabella, here, let me help you with that." Don walked up the stepladder, taking hold of the basket ball hoop I'd been attempting to hang.

"Here, see that latch on the back? It needs to be hung up on those two nails... okay, there ya go. Thanks." I flashed Don a smiled before putting a nail in the bottom of the back board. Securing it to the building.

"No problem."

I climbed down the ladder, looking at Don, "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Not a whole lot," he lit up a cigarette before continuing, "maybe work, everyone might be having a bon fire on the beach tonight, if you want to come."

"I'll see if I can, I've still got some unpacking to do."

"Yeah, I do too." Don sighed.

Yeah, moving was a pain, especially this one. Dad has lost his insurance company, leaving him to drink and stop paying bills. We'd lost the house. Him and Mom had take my younger brother Robert and younger sister Molly to live with them at our replacement cabin in the Cow Creek Valley, near the area where our old cabin had burnt down in a forest fire. John had went to live in southern california with relatives, and Don and I were sent to live with our grandma Malarkey.

So there went my family, except for Don. I had been happy when my parents told us their plan to keep the two of us together, although it made sense with the two of us only being a year apart in age. Even though the past three summer's I'd barely seen him since he'd been working on Jim Crow Sands on the Columbia, seining salmon and putting them in boats. He'd come home to visit every once in a while otherwise he lived in the logging-camp rooms.

Now that we'd moved into my grandmother's house, I wouldn't see any of my friends from Astoria, wouldn't go to Astoria high school, wouldn't play soccer for Astoria.

"Hey! Ary! Think fast!" I snapped back into reality as Don threw a basketball my way.

"One on one?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go!"

...

"Hey, Arabella, can you go clean table 13?" Louie asked from behidn the counter.

Don's girlfriend, Bearnice, well her father, Louie, owned the Liberty Grill which I was working at for extra money to pay off my tuition for the University of Oregon. I'd graduated from Astoria high, after I was allowed to go back for my junior and senior year, in 1940. Don and I had decided to take the weight off of grandma Malarkey's shoulders, so he rented an apartment from Bearnice's father.

"Yeah, no problem."

I walked up to the table, taking the coffee cups and putting them in the bin, same with the plates and silverware. It was then that I noticed a copy of _The Evening Astoria-Budget, _its front page ringed with the circles of the few coffee cups that had rested there. Its main headline tinged with dread:

**FIGHTING UNDERWAY**

My stomach fell to the floor, the same feeling I'd when my dad told us he'd lost his job and that the family would be seperating.

...

It'd been a year since I'd graduated high school, and six months since I'd started college. I'd joined the Mu Phi Epsilon sorority, while Don had joined the Sigma Nu fraternity.

One sunday morning in early December, I was laying on the couch after finishing the dishes from a party the night before when one of my sorority sisters rushed in, almost scaring me off the couch.

"The Japanese have bombed Pearl Harbor!"

The big question that week was which boys we thought would go off to fight. While fall term wound to a close, I finished off my finals in a breeze, and started packing for home. Don and I had made plans to hitchhike back home. I knew sooner or later he was going to ship off, something about us being Malarkey's, and that was what he was expected to do.

Shortly after the bombing I had been walking towards Don's fraternity house when I found my friend Timmy Hayashi, one of the best Japanese swimmers at UO, leaning against the wall of the library, near a bumch of phones. He was crying. I saw Don just down the hall from him too.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Don asked.

Tommy paused for a moment and shook his head a bit. "Just talked to my folks back in Astoria. People are throwing rocks through the windows at their store." The idea sickened me. Don and I never saw him again. We both guessed he'd been sent to one of those internment camps.

...

"Hey. Anyone home?" Don knocked on the door to my room in the sorority house.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I asked, tossing my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Don and I headed to the road, and managed to hitchhike north to Portland. We were at a bus depot when Don noticed a Marine Corps recruiting sign across the street.

"Hey, I'm going to try the physical examine over there. See if I could be a marine. Okay? Hold this please." Don dropped his bag in my hands before sauntering to the building.

He returned about a half hour later, "The doc said I was one hundred percent fit, except for one thing."

"And what's that?" I asked, giving him back his bag.

"After checking my mouth he sad my teeth weren't up to snuff. And left me with no explination." He shrugged.

We hopped a bus headed for Astoria, I listened to the various conversation around me, everywhere you went the discussion was the war. Don was reading a November version of _Reader's Digest. _Some article about something called paratroopers, soldiers that were being trained to jump out of airplanes, a ridiculous idea to me at the time.

"Hey Ary, says here once the paratroopers get their silver wings to wear on their blouse they get to be cocky."

"Well, your already cocky enough. No need to get any silver wings."

"Thanks." Don rolled his eyes.

"Not a problem." I winked his direction and he went back to his reading.

Don and I arrived back to the Cow Creek cabin just in time for the holidays. With nothing but the pacific between Japan and Oregon, tensions were high strung. Astoria was a major shipping port after all, what was to stop them from bombing mainland United States?

After spending a few days back at home, Don finally brought up his plans for war. He mentioned the thought of being a paratrooper, and the idea of her son not taking a desk job but instead jumping out of planes caught her off guard and she broke down on the spot.

Our grandmother took it even harder, after losing her two sons, my uncles, to World War 1, the worries she'd experienced two decades ago were brought back. We never saw father on our trip, him and my mother weren't seperated legally, but in every other way they were. She lived at the cabin and took care of Molly and tried to handle Robert and his agressive behavior, and my father was usually at Warrenton or Astoria doing who-knows-what. He disappointed both me and Don.

Don and I returned to finish out our freshmen year of college and returned home for every break we could, and everytime Don would bring up being a paratrooper.

"You know what happened to your uncles." My mom would always say.

But thats exactly what Don was thinking, that the Malarkey's had unfinished business with the Germans. Don registered for the draft and moved to Oregon to work in a machinery shop, Monarch Forge and Machine Works, making propeller shafts.

In July, Don turned twenty-one and recieved his draft notice. He returned back home about a week after, just in time to get his papers to instruct him to report to Fort Lewis, a few hours north, near Tacoma. My brother was leaving to be a paratrooper.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! So, this is the first chapter, revised. This whole story began as a free writing project for english, so it was missing multiple things, so I've begun to rewrite and edit and revise things. Hopefully, for the better. So read on! Reviews are always appreciated. :]

...

"Dad! No! You can't let her go!" Don slammed his fist onto the table. "

"Donald, it's her choice. She wanted to help so I'm just allowing her to do that! It was Ary's choice, not mine."

"But you could've said no." Don sneered as he stood from the table.

He was in his dress greens, on leave from basic training. he stood, walking out the back door to the porch. I ran back to my room, just incase, so he wouldn't know I had been listening. I'd told him about my plans to train to be a field nurse. I was to be shipping off tomorrow to England to help out over there. He nearly dropped his cup of coffee on the floor. I knew he'd be upset, especially in the fact that dad was allowing me to go. But I didn't expect him to be this mad.

A soft knock on my door startled me,"Come in."

I was greeted with my fathers face, "Is the packing almost done?"

"Yeah, I've got everything I need. I leave tomorrow." I said the last bit more to myself than my dad.

"I know that. We're going to miss you around here Arabella, we all are. "

"Dad, I'm going to miss you all too. But I will try to write as often as I can. I'll stay safe, don't worry."

"Okay, if you say not to, I won't. I'll just leave you be. I love you Arabella."

"I love you too dad."

He shut my door behind him. My father had been distant for the past few years now, since his insurance company went belly up in this depression. He used to be the strongest man I knew, but once he lost his job, and the house, he started drinking almost constantly. They moved to our cabin in the Cow Creek Valley, not far from where our old one had burnt down in a forest fire. John, my oldest brother had moved to California to live with relatives. Robert and Molly were to live with my parents while me and Don moved in with our grandma Malarkey.

I glanced over to my clock to see that it was eleven thirty. I decided to head to bed. I was starting a whole new chapter in my life tomorrow, I just prayed to God it wouldn't be a mistake.

...

"Hello, I was sent here for a meeting with Colonel Sink..?" I looked up from my letter to the lady at the desk.

"Are you.. Arabella Malarkey?" the lady scanned the papers in front of her.

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh, well then. Right this way."

The lady lead me to the back of the building, through a few more hallways, "Here we are." She opened the door, "Just head on in..."

I smiled and then turned and walked through the doorway.

"Colonel Sink?" The man behind the desk and I traded salutes.

"I'm guessing you're Corporal Malarkey?"

"Yes sir. That's me."

"Well, have a seat." Sink allowed me to sit before continuing, "Ms. Malarkey I understand you've been stationed here in aldbourne for a while, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, well I've recieved a lot of paperwork, some of your superiors have told me that they thought you be fit to be placed on the field."

"Is that so?" I looked around Sinks office as he went on.

"Now, we're a little short on medics around here so I took your superiors advice. I'm thinking about placing you with Easy Company, is that okay with you miss?"

"Yes indeed sir. I would be honored to work out on the field."

"Well that makes it final. I'll have Susan show you to the barracks, from there you can meet up with Captain Sobel. He'll show you the ropes and inner workings. I'd like to tell you we're glad to have you with us Malarkey."

"I'm glad to be here, sir."

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you around. Dismissed." I stood, saluted Colonel Sink, and left his office.

...

"Well, that's that miss. I'll leave you to get settled."

"Thank you Susan." I waved as she walked out of my room.

I surveyed my new living quarters. Because I was the only girl in the company I recieved my own housing with the Coriander family. I dropped my bags on the bed, changed into my OD's, walked downstairs and decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful day outside. I wasn't too chilled nor too warm. Although it was drizzling a bit.

"Malarkey? Arabella Malarkey?" I turned to be faced with a short man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Malarkey, I'm Lieutenant Lewis Nixon, I was sent to show you the ropes."

"Ah, I thought Captain Sobel was to do that.."

"And he passed it onto me, I'm the company intelligence officer after all."

"Ah."

"So, seeing as you've found your housing, I'll show you to the mess hall."

I followed Mr. Nixon to a beige building, with men walking both in and out. I got quite a few looks.

"This," Nixon said to grab my attention back,"is the mess hall, across the road is Headquarters, and..." he lead me to a building with a large red cross on it, "This... is the medical headquarters. Now, I'm sorry to be leaving you so soon Ms. Malarkey," He took a glance at his watch,"but I've got some places to go. Head on inside and meet up with Doc Roe, he'll show you the rest. Good day Ms. Malarkey."

"Okay. Good day Captain Nixon. And you can just call me Arabella."

Captain Nixon nodded and began to walk off, but called over his shoulder, "Just one question, are you of any relation to Donald Malarkey?"

Those words pulled on my strings, "Are you speaking of Donald George Malarkey? Of Astoria, Oregon?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's Mal's middle name..."

My head was on the edge of reeling, "Yes, he's my older brother actually, is he in Easy Company?"

Nixon smiled, "Yeah, he's working with the mortar squads. I'll be sure to inform him of your arrival."

"Okay. Good day Captain Nixon."

"Good day."

And with that Nixon was gone, leaving me in a stupor. Don was here. Oh boy, I was gonna be hearing it. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and walked into the medical building.

...


	3. Chapter 2

Wai hello :) Just another revised chapter, still not the best but it'll go through more improvement when time decides to work on my side. So read on! Cecilia my muse is still thankful for every review I recieve ;)

...

"Well, what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing here?" I glanced to see a dark haired man walking towards me, he spoke in a thick philly accent.

"I'm here for.. Doc Roe? Would that be you?"

"No ma'am. Hey Doc," the man called over his shoulder, "you didn't tell me you had a broad." I felt the heat quickly flushing my face as I looked towards the ground.

"Hm? Oh! You must be Arabella! Lieutenant Nixon said he'd be dropping you off." Another man appeared, his voice was soft with a cajun accent.

"Yes and you are Doc Roe I presume, and you are-" I looked towards the other man.

"I'm Bill Guarnere."

"Ah. Well nice to meet you Mr. Guarnere. I'm Arabella Malarkey."

Guarnere's eyes widened, "Malarkey? Woah, Don never said he had a sister, let alone a good looking one."

"Bill, leave miss Malarkey be. You're good to go now." Doc nodded towards the door.

"Okay Doc, I'll see you around. You too Ms. Malarkey." Bill walked out with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, now that he's gone. It's nice to meet you." Doc held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. So this is it?"

"Yep, this is it. It's not typically too busy. Occasional jumping accident, some wounds during combat training. Other than that it's typically droll."

"Hm, sounds easy enough to handle, better than London thats for sure."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the bombings were constantly bringing in new victims."

"Oh, so you're pretty experienced huh?"

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

From there, Doc showed me around the medically building in a quick manner. We ended up sitting on two of the cots having a nice chat. Roe was a quiet yet interesting guy. He told me about the mountain, Curahee, which was apparently native american for "Stand Alone", the 506's motto. The guys apparently had to run it every day, sometimes even at night. He told me about Sobel, who was sounding like a worse guy than I had thought he'd be. Tales of late night marches without water, a march from Taccoa to Atlanta, a total of 118 miles. Roe explained the five jumps that were required to get your wings, the five jumps I'd soon be required to make.

"But, thats enough about this stuff, where'd you grow up?" I went on to tell him about my life in Oregon. My family life, some things about school. Just basic information. We continued to talk for what seemed like the longest time until we heard a dinner bell ring.

"Oh wow, it's really been that long? Hm, well then Ms. Malarkey, would you care to join me for dinner?" Doc smiled.

I began to giggle, "Well, why not?"

Roe and I walked to the mess hall and got in line. It wasn't long after we'd sat down to our dinner of unknown substance before a recognizable figure sat down beside me.

"So has Roe here finished showing you around Ms. Malarkey?"

"Why yes he had Mr. Nixon." I smiled.

"Oh, Arabella, this is my friend. Lieutenant Dick Winters." Nixon motioned across the table at the man sitting next to Eugene.

"It's actually Richard. But the men just call me Dick." Winters spoke with a calming voice, he also had a peaceful demeanor about him. He didn't seem like the type of guy to be going off to war.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lieutenant Winters."

"I'm pleased to meet you too Ms. Malarkey. So are you related to Don Malarkey?"

"Thank you sir and ye-"

"There she is Mal! See? I'm never wrong." I quickly recognized Guarnere's voice behind me, he too the vacant spot next to me while Donald took the seat next to Roe.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Arabella, I mean Corporal Malarkey. Fancy seeing you. How'd you end up here?" Don looked like he had a few more questions to ask me, that would probably wait until later.

"Don, don't call me that please. And truth is? I don't quite know. Turns out someone recommended me to Colonel Sink and he placed me in Easy."

"Ah." I could read Donalds face like a book. I could tell he was happy to have me here, but his look carried loads of worry.

"Well, we're glad to have ya, whether your brother here will say so or not." Bill grinned.

"Yeah we are." Roe said, finally speaking up.

All of us sat at the table and talked until we were all told to head back to our quarters for the night. Don was the one to walk me to my house.

"Well Ary, dad's going to be happy to hear that we got placed together."

"Yeah, probably."

"And, if you didn't know. I'm happy you were placed with me too Arabella. Now I can keep an eye on you and not worry as much through this whole mess. Even though, I've got to admit, I'm still thinking you don't belong over here."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with that Don. I'm here and I'm not going home. I know I'm happy here, I can watch you and make sure you keep out of trouble." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, rumors have been going around that the big drop is going to be soon. So you came just in time." Don stopped with me once we got to my house.

"Well, where's your house?" I questioned.

"I'm actually two houses down. I'm staying with the Mason's. "

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, come over whenever you want to. I'm always here Ary." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm always here for you too Don. I love you."

"I love you too Arabella. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too Donald. See you tomorrow."

...

"Everybody stand up!" Winters yelled at us over the roar of the engine.

This would be my sixth jump, a night training jump over Aldbourne.

"Hook up!" I clipped myself to the static line above me.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

The sound off began, "Three okay!" Joe Liebgott patted my shoulder.

"Two okay!" I hit George Luz on the arm.

"Stand in the door!" Everyone moved up behind Luz, waiting for the green light. Luz jumped and I moved forward. My turn came, I put a foot out the door and leaped into black nothingness. I felt the jerk as my chute deployed, then I was floating softly to the ground. I hit the ground, unhooked my chute, and ran to meet up with Luz at the planned meeting area.

Everytime we jumped was another rush, I loved the feeling. The feeling of floating, and just gliding on air. The first few times I was totally blank, just blank. I don't remember much of thos jumps. But I had gotten addicted to the adrenaline and the flow of jumping.

The weeks continued like so, we'd have a jump here and there, whether in the day or at night. We had close combat training, weapons training, tactical training, and field missions where we'd be sent out as a group to accomplish some objectives they'd lay out for us.

After I'd been with the men for about a month, I fit in pretty well. I'd met Skip, my brother's best friend. Liebgott, Luz, Webster, Guarnere, Shifty, Lipton, Martin, Perconte, More, and Penkala were just a few more men who I'd started to get to know. But after about a month and a half, we started training for the big jump.

We memorized sand tables, trained more intensly. We were basically put behind razor wire fences, seeing as they didn't want any other people to overhear about the invasion.

I soon saw myself preparing to make the big jump. I had my leg bag attached, and was struggling a bit with my chute.

"Do you want some help bells?" I quickly recognized Leibgotts nickname for me.

"No, I think I'm good." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure? You look a bit tipsy on your feet."

"Well, could you maybe grab that pack for me?"

Joe bent down and helped me collect my things before we walked to the plane.

"Hey Ary!" I glanced behind me to see Don jogging towards me.

"Hey!"

"Be careful Ary. Please!" Don's eyes were filled with an ocean of worry and fear but not for himself, for me.

"I will. You do the same! Plea-"

"Hey! Arabella! Time to go!" Lipton shouted at me.

"See you in France. Love you Arabella."

"Love you too Donald."

Don gripped me in a vice tight hug before helping me onto the plane. So, this was it. The fear hit me like a slap to the face. I took my seat between Leibgott and Luz. I felt the tremors rolling off me.

"He's going to be fine. Don't worry about him." Joe said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I forced a smile onto my face.

The plane started up the engines and began to rattle down the airstrip. I scanned the plane, some guys were holding rosaries, some were staring blankly into space. You could tell the one thing we all shared at that moment, fear.

I began to feel drowsy soon after we were over the english channel. It was probably the airsickness pills getting to me. It wouldn't be long until we arrived. I could hear the sounds of antiaircraft fire in the distance.

_Dear God, please keep them safe, watch over them. And guide them in the right path, guide them to saftey amidst everything. And watch over Donald again until we meet. Keep them all safe and in your hands. Amen._


	4. Chapter 3

_*Bam*_

The first firing began hitting the belly of the plane, making it thrash violently.

*Bam*... *Bam, Bam*

The antiaircraft power was stunning but terrifying. I continued to mumble my prayers until I saw the red light turn on.

"Stand up!" Winters shouted. The occupants of the plane stood up, clips in hand.

"Hook up!" I quickly hooked my clip to the wire.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

The count off began. So many things were running through my mind, Donald, life back in Astoria, just everything. I finally admitted to myself, I was scared to death, my eyes began to cloud with tears. My mind continued to wander to my past and-

"Five okay!" Joe shouted, tapping my shoulder.

"Four okay!" I yelled, my voice slightly cracking. My eyes wandered the plane, enemy aircraft fire rocking the plane. Then before I noticed Joe was pushing me towards the door.

I stood in the door and saw the light flash green. I then pushed myself out the door into the open space. The prop blast hit me hard, almost breaking my chin strap, and tearing my leg bag from me.

Bullets were whizzing by, a little too close for comfort. Just before I was to the ground, a few bullets went through my chute, making the final few feet of my decent all the more faster.

I hit the ground with a resounding thud. I was soon entangled in my parachute chords. I struggled against all of them, fearing I'd be discovered and killed. During my thrashing about I caught the sound of movement behind me.

"Flash?" I called out to have no reply, "Flash?!" my heart was racing.

"Thunder." The calm voice of Doc Roe brought my heart to a bit of a slow down.

"Hey, can you help me here"

"Yeah, " Doc quickly moved his hands around the chords and wires, untangling me with ease, "There ya go." Doc smiled, taking the last wire off of me.

"Thanks. So what did you land with?"

"Uhm just what I have on me. My knife is the only weapon."

"Man, I only have a .45."

"Well, lets hope we find someone with a weapong before someone else finds us unarmed."

"Speaking of finding, where are we?"

"I have no idea. I think somewhere around Ste. Mere Eglise. We should go that way." Roe pointed in the direction of some rail-road tracks.

"Okay... Lets go."

Roe and I began walking alongside the tracks. Hitting some maching gun fire every once in a while. Along the way we ran into Lipton and a few others from D company. Man, we'd been dropped everywhere. No one was where they were supposed to be.

We began to walk along the side of a creek. Trying to avoid all enemy fire if possible.

*Click, click*

I keyed into the sound of a cricket snapping across the stream. I quickly grabbed mine and clicked twice in return. A figure made himself visible across the creek. I quickly distinguished Winters next to another man I didn't recognize.

The four of us followed Lipton across the creek, meeting up with Winters and the man who was apparently from the 82nd.

"Sir, I saw a sign down that way that read Ste. Mere-Eglise." Lip stated.

"Good," Winters replied," I know where that is. I can take it from here."

So from there Winters took over and we began walking to Ste. Marie-du-Mont. We eventually ran into guarnere, Talbert, Gordon, Eubanks, and Guth. Our groupd also paired up with some 502nds.

At about 0300 hours. Talbert spotted a German patrol of about four wagons headed our way.

"Hold your fire. Wait for my command." Winters ordered, ducking behind some bushes as the first wagon slowly made its way into the alley.

*Bam*

Guarnere shot the driver of the cart against orders. The whole group ambushed the front cart as the other three got away. They left nobody alive.

After every shot was fired, I grabbed myself a German rifle and some ammunition. Winters and Lipton grabbed themselves some weapons and then we were off again.

* * *

Once we reached what looked to be a makeshift headquarters, I began to search for Don.

"Hey, Perco. Have you seen my brother around?" The worry I had for Don was beginning to make me sick.

"Uhmm yeah.. check HQ for him."

"Thanks Perconte." I left him with a smile and made my way to the headquarters building.

"Don? Donald!" I grinned from ear to ear and ran into Don's open arms, "Oh my god, I'm soo happy your safe."

"Arabella. Oh my god. I was starting to get sick. Where'd you land?"

"Ste. Mere-Eglise."

"Oh, way off from your DZ."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I smirked.

"I'm just glad to see you safe." Don said, wrapping me in another hug.

"I could say the same for you."

Don and I caught up and told each other about our landings and how we ended up where we were. Men were trickling in on and off for a few hours before Winters scrounged up a small group of men to take out some german 88's and a battery of 150 mm guns at Breacourt Manor.

Winters chose myself, Don, Lipton, Leibgott, Compton, Popeye, Guarnere, Johnny Martin, and a few other men. Soon after we were chosen we moved out.

* * *

"Okay, we're going in through these hedgerows here. On my command." All of us were lined up along the hedge, staring at Winters.

"Go."

Everyone began to crawl through the bushes. I glaced over and saw Lipton climbing a tree to get a better viewpoint. I ducked into the trench with Winters. You had to walk around croutched down as the bullets whizzed by overhead. We began walking towards the first gun when we ran into Popeye laying on the ground shouting apologies.

"I'm sorry I screwed up."

"Hey Pop, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ary, I screwed up, I'm shot in the ass."

"In your ass? Well there's a million dollar wound." I sprinkled some sulfa powder on his wound then dragged him to a safer area. Then I began to make my way to the second gun.

"Bells look out!" I turned to see Joe Toye throwing himself at me. No more than two seconds after we made contact with the ground a grenade went off right where I had been standing.

"You're one lucky man Joe." Guarnere shouted, taking aim at the next gun.

"Hey! I think that guy has a luger." I overheard Don yelling to Guarnere.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Don hoping out of the trench and onto the open field.

"Don!! What in the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting Bobby his luger!"

Before I could put up any more protests Don was making his way to the corpse of a german soldier.

"I think they think he's a medic!" Skip shouted.

"He's going to need a goddamn medic!" Guarnere replied.

I watched in horror as Don reached the officer and pulled something other than a luger out of the holster.

"Oh my god..." I started to tremble, thinking I was going to see my brother be shot and killed right in front of my eyes. Don stood up and ran back towards the trenched under a hail of fire. To my relief Don made it back in one piece.

"Donald Malarkey?! Do you have a fucking death wish?!" I screamed at him as the tears began to fall.

"Ary. I'm fine. Now let's get this finished up and get the hell out of here." Don squeezed my shoulder then headed off to the third gun. I respected my brothers ability to remain steady when he'd basically just faced death and survived but I still never wanted to see anything like that happen again. I'd been shaken.

The objective was quickly accomplished and Easy took over the battery at Breacourt. After all that had happened, I decided to wait until later to talk to Don.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, give me some air." Joe sighed, lifting the flap to the back of the truck and hopping out.

"Light discipline! Guarnere, shut that flap!" Lipton ordered.

Guarnere slid over, giving me more room and shut the flap. No more than two seconds later Winters popped in under the flap.

"Hey guys."

"Evening sir." Came the unison reply.

"Something die in here?"

"Yeah, Malarkey's ass." Compton laughed.

Winters looked in my direction, "Do not! That's all Don."

The guys all joked around, we even saw Winters take a swig of alcohol. After we'd had our so called dinner, Gaurnere and Compton left, leaving me and Don alone in the back of the truck. Don stretched out on one bench and I took the other.

After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymroe. "Don, why'd you do it? Were you wanting to be killed? You scared me to death. " After getting all of that off my chest the silence hung around like a shadow.

"Ary, to be honest? I have no clue what I was doing. I had so much bravado and adrenaline. I thought if a bullet was coming at me it'd move or disinegrate. I also thought if I got hit you'd be right there to pick me back up."

"Donald, you can't even fathom how scared I was," I felt the tears stinging my eyes, "I thought I was going to see you die right in front of me." My voice was beginning to crack.

"Arabella. I'm safe. I'm so sorry for scaring you. It was a dumb move. No more stupid shit. Just please don't cry. I won't do anything like that again. I promise. I love you Arabella."

It took me a moment to collect myself, swallowing back more tears. "It's fine. No more moves like that. That's all I have to say. I love you too Donald."

And with those words said, I felt a huge weight lifted off me. Laying there in the silence in the back of the truck, the noise of war going on just outside the canvas covering, I collected myself. I reviewed everything that had gone on that day. I said my prayers to god, thanking him for watching over Don and myself and the others that had survived.

After that I fell asleep, hoping to survive D+1.

* * *

Thanks again for reading this. Review, Rate, Appreciate :) Hopefully between school, and painting the house I'll be able to put up the next chapter sooner then you'll know it. Thank you again. Have a great day :)


	5. Chapter 4

I was woken up after about an hour of sleep. Don told me that we were going to be moving south to take some town. After that buisness was done we made our way to another town.

After about one to two hours of rest, we made out way to Carentan. Nixon had told me that regiment thought that there was a compnay of Fallschrimjager holding the city. So it was going to be airborne versus airborne.

We all slowly made our way up a dirt road that lead into an eventual forking in the road right at the entrance to Carentan. Welsh, Luz and a few others began to make their way towards the city when a machine gun opened fire.

Everyone's first instincts were to jump into the ditch on either side of the road, but Winters was having none of that. He was grabbing soldiers by their jackets and tossing them up, yelling in rage for them to get moving. This was the first time I'd ever seen Winters really raise his voice and yell. I was actually kind of scared of him.

After about a minute of laying in the ditch, I pulled myself up and ran to the top of the road. I waited for a small break in the firing to make my way into town. I took a side gate that lead to a small road and ran straight into shifty.

"Arabella! Get back here!" Shift pulled me back behind the corner of a building, just before the sound of bullets rococheting resounded from where I had been standing.

I watched shifty lean around the corner, slowly taking aim, and firing. I was guessing he had taken out the opposing sniper. Then he took aim at another target. After he let out the round, machine gun fire was suddenly aimed in our direction, glancing off the walls and echoing in the sort of alley way.

"Oh shitt!!" Shifty screamed, jumping back and pressing himself against the wall.

We stuck to our position until the firing stopped and Shift assured me it was okay to leave. made our way out onto the street, linking up with Leibgott and Tipper. They were headed to clear out some buildings. We tagged along with them to what looked like a bakery. Something so innocent was caught up in this horrible mess.

Tipper ran to the back, checking a lawn, while Leibgott and I scanned the front of the building. We both then ran outside, taking the side of the building when the sound of mortar fire was heard. I heard glass shattering. I trailed behind Joe as we ran to the front of the building.

"Tipper?! Tipper!"

"Joe? Joe, is that you?!"

"Come here buddy. Come here. You're looking real good Tip." I watch as Joe carried the mangled Tipper outside the building and set him on the ground.

Joe sat with Tipper as I applied sulfa powder where necessary. I tried to bandage him up as best as I could.

"Help me get him out of here please." Joe and I lifted Tipper and placed him in the doorway of an empty building, assuring him we'd be back soon.

The mortar fire was horrendous. I caught up with Doc Roe and began helping him bandage up wounded. Between patching soldiers up, claiming some as dead, and just trying to keep my helmet on during blasts, I saw father Maloney giving dead soldiers their final rights, and saying prayers for them before moving onto the next.

I then heard a conversation between Skip and my brother.

"Malarkey are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Skip yelled, firing off a few rounds.

"Crazy fools the Irish." My brother replied, taking aim at an enemy position.

"Yeah, you would know."

Crazy fools the Irish.. yeah. We were crazy, my brother and I, we would race bikes down the steepest hill in town, we would wrestle. Typical kid things. Out of my whole family, I was closer to Don. Him and I were two years apart. We'd grown up together. He'd shown me how to ride bikes properly, how to throw a curveball, he was my hero growing up.

Don and I could sure get in some cat fights though. He'd say one thing, I'd disagree and we'd yell, scream, slam doors. But the whole thing lasted a day or two at the most. I loved Don. He loved me. That's why he didn't want me here, but was allowing me to be here because he knew I wouldn't change my mind, but he just didn't want to see me hurt.

The final blasts went off when I looked up to notice a dozen or more German soldiers retreating through a wet field. They were being taken out quickly by machine gun fire from an open window somewhere.

The city was secure. It'd been airborne versus airborne and the better side won out.

* * *

"Your lucky, just caught a piece of ya." Doc Roe said, cleaning up Dick's leg.

"_Stupid.."_

"What?" Doc looked up from the wound.

"Nothing..."

I went back to work, checking on Lipton, cleaning the few wound's he'd recieved.

"What do we got planned cheif?" Buck asked Winters as he walked in.

"Well, we expect a counter attack, Carentan's just as important to them as it is to us."

"Any idea when?"

"We're not waiting around to find out..."

"Oh great, we're moving out again..." Lipton mumbled.

"Yeah, guess so. " I sighed, " Well Lip, your good to go. Just try to avoid getting the cuts infected."

"Okay. Thanks Ary." Lip smiled, picking up his helmet.

"No problem." I smirked, wiping my hands on a towel.

"Hey, Arabella, why don't you take a break? I have things handled around here." Roe said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Okay. See you in a bit." I smiled and headed out the door.

I walked around the men that were resting in clumps throught the deserted streets of town. I finally found Don, Skip, Penkala, More, and Blithe scatterd about on a set of stairs. I waved at Don and made my way to sit between him and More.

"Berlin by Christmas, that's how I see it." More said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah your full of it." Don said, scooting over making more room for myself.

"Yuck, this kraut cheese.. well.. it stinks!" Skip made a sour face after poiting towards a tube of limburger cheese.

"Bread's stale too." Penkala handed Skip a piece of german black bread.

More took another long drag on his cigarette before continuing, "Yessir, the way we came in here and took over... don't seem Jerry's got too much fight left in him."

"Hey, More, just don't get hit in the face when Jerry throws in the sponge." I stated, "I'd rather not see you around the aid-station. Roe, Spina and I have enough to do with as is."

"Mark my words, Berlin by Christmas." More shook out another cigaretter and lit it with a Zippo.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." All of our heads turned.

Lieutenant Speirs, tommy gun in hand, was standing over us, unsmiling. We all froze in our place as Don sized him up.

"We're moving out soon." Speirs continued.

"Out of town, Lieutenant? Already?" More groaned.

"That's right."

"Well... that ain't good, is it?"

"Just be ready." Speirs shrugged, then he was gone.

"Well, I'm going to go help Doc get stuff together. See ya guys." I waved and headed back towards the medical station.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello again :) so, I know I'm totally disorganized with this reorganiz-ing thing so yeah, here's a new chapter, maybe seeing some new things developing ;) au revior !

...

"Hey Gene, need any help packing up?" I poked my head into the storage closet.

"Hey Arabella, uhm.. could you pack up some of those bandages in your pack? We'll need some wherever we're going I'm guessing.

"Okay, I've got plenty of morphine, bandages, and sulfa powder. You got plasma?"

"Yeah, I got some in my pack, so we got everything we need? Leave the rest here, there's another company coming in to hold Carentan, they can have this." Eugene waved his hand at the rest of the supplies.

"Mkay, we got everything, lets get goin." I smiled and headed outside to catch up with everyone.

...

"Hey! Don! Wait up!" I rushed to catch up with Don, "Where are we going? We've been walking in this field forever."

"I don't know where we're going. Sorry. Nixon would know." He shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. We'll find out when we get there I guess."

"I guess we will."

We continued to walk through a field, listening to Perconte complain to Luz and Hoobler about something. We approached a hedgerow when the sound of machine gun fire rang out.

"Contact right, stay in the hedgerow!" Welsh ordered as we all crawled our way to the hedgerow.

Everyone nestled themselves into the mud and began firing on the opposing German line. After a long fire fight, firing from both sides downgraded to sporadic popping off of weapons. We received orders to dig in, we were staying here for the night. I ended up in a foxhole with Guarnere and Luz.

"So, Arabella, what's it like at your home, back in Oregon?" Bill asked, after going on about some diner back in Philly.

"Its great, we live in a small neighborhood so it's usually quiet, unless someone starts fighting. My dad's insurance company went belly-up so me and Don actually went to live with my grandmother Malarkey. I actually lived at an apartment with Don once he moved out. But I'd go stay with my parents every once in a while. I worked at the grocery store, Don was tooling propeller shafts just before this war business, my dad didn't do a whole lot besides live off the bottle, John signed up for the Navy, Robert was an underage recruit for the navy, and Mom took care of Molly."

"Sounds like a fairly good life."

"Eh, we made do. Don and I paid to get in to Oregon University. So we lived on somewhat of a tight budget, he washed dishes for his fraternity and my sorority, I worked in the Deca shop."

"So why did you sign up for the airborne?" Luz questioned.

"I signed up for it because I wanted to help in some way. I was originally signed up for nurses corps, but then in Albourne I was transferred here to Easy, and it was airborne here I come basically."

"Ah, well we're glad to have ya. You got any boy back home?" Guarnere elbowed me a bit.

"No, my last boyfriend left me once he heard I was thinking about helping to war effort, he's off fighting in the Pacific somewhere." I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck, fuckin Japs are insane." Guarnere mumbled, it was then that I heard a distant call for a medic.

"Well, I'm on the clock boys." I clawed my way out of the hole and began to make my way towards the direction of the call.

I was weaving my way through trees and around fox holes when I ran into Doc.

"Hey, Ary, go get some rest, I got this one."

"No, Eugene you need rest more than me, let me take it. Now go back to your fox hole."

"MEDIC!"

I turned from Eugene and continued to make my way to the call. I came upon the scene of Liebgott tending to a fallen Talbert.

"Hey Talbert, calm down, your fine, Bells is here." Joe pointed my direction.

I knelt down besides Floyd and sprinkled some sulfa powder on his wounds. I grabbed a big bandage and wrapped it around his abdomen.

"Hey Floyd, your gonna be okay, just a scratch. We just need to getcha to the aid station, can ya help me Joe?"

"Yeah, here." We lifted Talbert onto his feet and helped him hobble up the hill to the aid station.

"He was stabbed in the abdomen, nothing deep." I informed the nurse standing by Talberts cot.

"Okay." She nodded and I made my way out of the station.

I found Joe waiting outside the tent.

"Can I escort you back to your foxhole Ms. Malarkey?" Joe smirked, sticking out an elbow.

"Why thank you Mr. Liebgott, I'd love that." I wrapped my arm around his and we were on our way.

"So how are ya Bells?"

"I'm pretty good, kinda tired though. How's about you Joe?" I looked up to see him smiling at me, causing my face to flush with color and heat.

"I'm good, tired as well. Same old same old ya'know? Who's foxhole ya stayin in?"

"I'm with Luz and Guarnere, on the edge of the hedgerow." I pointed to the very right edge on the hedgerow," Who are you with?"

"Right now? No one, I was with Talbert." Joe said hitching a thumb back to the aid station.

"Oh." I nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm watching my chunk of line alone, besides Smith, but its his turn to make the rounds."

"There's supposed to be two people at least per fox hole though."

"I know, but I'm only one person. "

"Yeah, that you are."

"Yeah, so, very right edge of the hedgrow?"

"Yep."

"That's an awful long walk, I'm not sure I can make that Ms. Malarkey.."

"Then I'll walk by myself, I don't require an escort."

"All women require an escort somewhere, and me being a true gentlemen, should escort you to your final destination."

"Then escort me to my foxhole."

"I think I can only make it to my foxhole."

"Wow, such a subtle gesture there Joe. But I guess Guarnere and Luz won't miss me too much."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Joe waved a hand in their general direction.

Joe and I walked for a minute or two more before arriving to the scene where talbert had been laying only minutes before.

"Here we are, home sweet foxhole." Joe smirked, showing off his hole in the ground.

"Heh, at least we won't be in these things for long I hope." I hopped into the foxhole beside Joe.

"Yeah me too. These are nothing like a home."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said, leaning my head against the dirt wall.

"I could, but you're looking tired."

"Eh, as usual. So whats life like in San Fransisco?"

"Well, San Fran is nice, it's warm, get the occasional earthquake here and there. Driving cab is fun, except every once in a while you get an asshole passenger. Like this one time this old guy, some business man. Gets into the back of the car, yells at me to go to some place I've never heard of, and hands me twenty bucks. So I told him that I'd never heard of the place and asked if he knew the address. He flipped out on me. 'You don't know where that is? What, are ya fresh out of first grade?' So I started yelling back, finally calling him a dumbass and he just got out of the cab."

"There's a way to lose a customer.."

"Heh. I guess it is. What did you do for work?"

"I worked at the my uncles grocery store, bagging stuff, cashier, stocking shelves. Just basic stuff ya'know?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, well at least it made money."

"Yeah, and Don worked tooling propeller shafts just before the war and John was in the navy, along with Robert, he was an underage recruit."

"Don never told me you had brothers in the navy.."

"Well, I do. Then I have a younger sister Molly."

"Cool."

"Eh, if you call one disobedient young boy, who ended up being an underage recruit in the navy and one little rugrat running around, not listening, and screaming her head off cool.."

"Well, maybe not so cool."

"Well well. Who do we have here? Looks like Liebgott finally got a gi- Oh! Hey Ms. Malarkey!"

"Well hey there Smith. See anything on the rounds?" I asked, looking up at the dark figure on the edge of the foxhole.

"Not a thing, everyone's either up bullshitting or sleeping. But, gotta do whatcha gotta do I guess."

"True."

"Yep, well I'm gonna get goin again, nights almost over."

"Mkay, see ya Smith." Liebgott offered up a half wave.

"See ya."

"Ugh, so anymore stories from the San Fran cabbie?" I looked to Joe.

"Heh, yeah. There was this one lady, she had like three kids, they were going to some restaurant. I mean these kids were like.. you wouldn't believe. Then she starts yelling at me to go to this restaurants, and to drive faster through traffic and she's like..

I listened to Joe babble on until I gave in to my hundred pound eyelids and let sleep take over me, but I swear just before I finally passed out I felt Joe wrap an arm around my shoulder...

...

"Hey, Bells... Bells..." I felt my shoulder being shaken lightly, "Arabella, get up... C'mon Bells."

"I'm up." I groaned, fluttering my eyes open.

"Bout' time." he smirked.

"Oh hush, what time is it?"

"About 11."

"Okay, any activity?"

"Did you hear any activity?" I shook my head, "Well, there's your answer."

"Smartass." I mumbled, hopping out of the foxhole.

"You know it."

I grabbed my pack, slinging it over my shoulder as Wayne "Skinny" Sisk walked towards us.

"Hey Joe, could you help with the MG? It's jammed."

"Uh, yeah sure. You gonna be okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm going to go find Eugene."

"Okay, see ya."

"See ya around." I watched Joe and Skinny walk off before I made my way to find Eugene, he had to be somewh-

*Boom*

A mortar round went off right where the foxhole Joe and I had shared was. It was followed by multiple mortar shells falling to the ground. I hit the deck and started crawling up to the dirt edge of the hedgerow. Then came the hail of gunfire from both sides.

I was waiting to hear the call for a medic when my eyes caught movement from the opposing side, it was the smooth movement of a panzer tank. No sooner did I see them that they started unleashing their wrath.

"Medic!" I keyed into the call I was used to, and began making my way towards it.

I came upon the scene of Compton helping out a wounded man in a foxhole.

"Compton, get back to firing, I got it from here." I pushed Buck away and started tending to the man.

I sprinkled sulfa powder on the extensive wounds, he looked like he had come too close to a mortar round. I cleaned up the man as best I could and began making my way around to the various calls I heard.

After finishing bandaging up a man who had a bullet go through his shoulder, I stood to help a man who'd been shot through the knee hobble into a foxhole, thats when it happened. I felt a burning sensation rip through my upper left arm, just below the bone. The pain was enough to bring me to my knees. I grabbed my arm, and when I brought my hand back in front of me, it was covered in blood.

I grabbed a pack of sulda powder and tried my best to sprinkle it on the wound. I crudely bandaged it and tried my best to help the man in the foxhole. As I looked out towards the opposing line I witnessed Welsh and McGrath sitting outside of cover with a bazooka. They were able to disable one of the tanks that had been rolling towards us before running back to cover.

Just after that I saw one of the most beautiful sites ever, 2nd armor rolling onto the battle field. I heard a roar of laughter and shouting roll through our line of men. No sooner did the shermans roll up then we watched the German force pull back and run off. We'd been saved.

Once the firing stopped, the infantry from 2nd armored began checkin in on our line. Tending to wounded and such.

"Ary!" I turned to see Don walking towards me.

"Hey." I tried to lift myself out of the foxhole with one arm, with no avail.

Don looked down to my arm and his eyes widened with shock, "Oh my god, what happened? Ary, are you okay? Medic!"

"Don! Don, I'm fine, the bullet went through the muscle and fat, just got a piece of me. It didn't hit the bone."

"Hey Arabella, what happened?" I looked as Gene hopped into the foxhole with me.

"Just shot through the upper arm, no damage to the bone."

Gene unwrapped my still bleeding arm, sprinkled more sulfa powder on it, and wrapped a clean fresh bandage on it.

"You're gonna have to go to the aid station. Don, help me get her up." Gene waved Don over.

Don helped gene lift me out of the foxhole, and basically walked me to the aid station.

"Okay, I'm here. You two go back to the line, help out there, I'm fine."

"Fine, see ya Arabella." Gene ducked out of the tent.

"Don, I said you two. Not just Gene."

"I knew dad shouldn't have let you come over here."

"Don, I'm fine, okay? It's just a scratch, I'll be back out with you guys in no time. I might have to be in a sling for a couple weeks, but thats it, I'm fine."

"Arabella, you were shot. Its not just a scratch. You could've been killed."

"You could've been killed too. You don't see me freaking out about it."

"Don't try to-"

"And what happened here?" I turned my attention from Don to the nurse.

"Minor bullet wound, just through the flesh, didn't hit the bone."

"Okay." The nurse unwrapped the bandage, pouring some isopropyl alcohol to clean out the wound.

I gritted my teeth while the alcohol made its way through my arm, cleaning our anything, and burning the whole time. She put some gauze around my arm, then wrapped it up again with a bandage.

"We're gonna put you in a sling for a few days, alright? just to make sure you don't agitate the wound more, other than that, you should be able to take care of yourself."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

She brought over a piece of cloth which was to be my sling for the next little while. After wrapping it she sent me on my way with Don. The whole walk back to the line was spent in silence between the two of us. When we reached the line, Don went off on his own, leaving me to find someone to talk to.

"Need any help cleaning up this mess?" I asked, walking up behind Joe and Luz.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Luz pulled on the edge ofmy sling.

"Bullet went through my upper arm." I said through gritted teeth as my arm fell back against myself.

"Woah, lucky it didn't hit your bone."

"Tell me about it. So you fellas need any help?"

"No, we just got finished actually, looks like we're staying here for another night. In case the krauts decide to come back for more." Joe finally spoke up.

"Oh joy. I hope they learned their lesson today."

"Psh. If they didn't they're dumber than they look." Luz smirked, "Well, I'm gonna go see if anyone else needs help."

"Okay, see ya Luz." I offered up a smile before watching him walk away.

"So you really fine? Looks pretty bad." Joe asked, an actual look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. It hurts. But I'll survive I guess." I shrugged, causing me to wince a bit.

"I hope so, otherwise we're left with Roe and Spina."

"Eh, they're good too. Just wondering, what time is it?"

"It's almost 1."

"Okay, thanks."

"Not a problem. So does your brother know?" he motioned towards my arm.

"Oh yeah he does. He's more upset than worried I think though. Says my dad should have never let me sign up."

"I understand, I'd be mad if my sister was shot too, even though I don't have one. He's probably mad because he's thinking he should have been able to protect you. I mean, you could've been killed Bells."

"I know that," I sat down on the edge of a foxhole,"but he could've been killed, you could've been killed, hell, even Luz could have been killed."

"That woulda been a tragedy." Joe rolled his eyes, sitting across the foxhole from me.

"Yeah it would've been. But any or all of us could've been killed, why does he need to be upset over me being wounded?"

"Because he's your brother Arabella. He cares about you believe it or not."

"Yeah, I know he does."

"Yeah, you two are really close or at least seem that way."

"We are, believe me. I'm a year younger than him, we're the two closest kids in the Malarkey family, by age that is. But Don is closer to me than John, Molly, or Robert. Even my parents aren't that close to me, my dad's alright at times, but him and I have become distant over the years. Ever since his insurance company went belly-up. Don's always been there."

"That's good. I know I'm closer to my dad than I am to my mom."

"Yeah, everyone's got that one person in their family I guess."

"Yeah."

"Mhm." And that left me and Joe standing in an awkward silence.

"Woah! What happened here?" I recognized the voice of Perocnte behind me.

"She fell out of a tree." Joe said sarcastically, "What the hell does it look like happened?"

"I dont know.."

"Ignore him Perco, I got shot before the shermans came around."

"No shit? Wow, well at least it wasn't too bad, well not bad enough to take you out of this mess."

"Yeah, its just a flesh wound."

"Well, hope it heals well and such." Perco shrugged before walking off.

...


	7. On The Fence

Hello there readers! Thanks for sticking with me so far! I'm still in the process of rebuilding the story. I hope you enjoy :)

-BloodUponTheRisers

...

"What the hell are you fools doing?" I asked, walking up to a wrestling Don and Skip.

"Skip said something, Don took offense, they fight, what's new?" Penkala shrugged, offering up a bottle of wine.

"Apparently nothing new." I rolled my eyes, taking a swig. Easy had been sent back to a defensive position in Carentan. It was at least a day or two off. I felt rejuvinated, finally being able to sleep between dry sheets the night before.

"We're heading back to Aldbourne." I said, plopping down besides Penkala.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, heard it from Winters himself."

"Hey, you two micks hear that? We're going back to England!" Penkala shouted towards the struggling pair.

Easy stayed in Carentan until July 10th, when the company was moved down to Utah beach to prepare for depature to England. More, always the crafty raider, was able to pull off stealing a motorcycle with a sidecar from the main motor pool from a supply dump.

The next day, we boarded an LST to leave. More had hidden the motorcycle behind a sand dune, and sent Don aboard with a signal to give him for when everyone was aboard and it was time to go. More pulled it off, the bike roared up the ramp onto the ship and we were off.

I was taking a walk with Harry Welsh towards the mess hall when a skipper approached us.

"Lieutenant, what would your men like to have: chicken or steak? ice cream? eggs?"

From there I knew the ship ride back to England was going to be nice, albeit short. On July 12, one day after leaving France, we arrived to England, a train taking all the men, except two, to Aldbourne. Don and More had decided to ride their motorcycle back from Southampton, almost being hit by a supply truck outside the mess hall.

...

"Hey, Arabella, you there?" I snapped out of my daze when Luz started waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I looked towards him.

"Just checking that you were still with us." Luz laughed.

"Oh shut up." I pushed him on the chest.

I glanced up at Gordon, being supported by a single crutch. He was quoting some poem about the night Talbert had been almost gutted by Smith.

"He lunged he thrust, both high and low, and skewered the boy from Kokomo." I looked back towards a fairly red Smith.

"You Heffron?"

"Yeah." I glanced back towards my table, seeing Guarnere poking one of the replacements in the chest.

"Where ya from?" I rolled my eyes at Guarnere, always quite the intimidator.

"Who's asking?"

"From Philidelphia?"

"South Philly yeah."

"I could tell... 17th street."

"Front Street." Heffron smiled, shaking Bills hand.

"Come here sit down." With that Luz, Skip, Martin and I scooted down making room for him. "So Heffron, lemme introduce ya to a few of the men. The funny lookin one right next to ya is George Luz, the other funny lookin blonde would be Skip Muck, that brute on the end would be Johnny Martin. Oh, and the red head? That's our nurse Arabella Malarkey, but hands off, she's Liebgotts." Guarnere smirked.

"Excuse me?" I shouted mouth agape, instantly feeling the heat rush to my face.

"Oh c'mon Ary, you know Joe's crazy about you." George rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "And Heffron? Be careful not to step in any of Guarnere's bullshit." I looked towards the red head.

"I'll keep that in mind." Heffron winked and turned to Guarnere while the two began chatting.

"Couple of announcements men," Lipton walked up to the proverbial podeum, "First off training excersices for 2200 have been cancelled." Lipton paused for some applause, "Second all passes are hereby revoked. We're headin back to france boys. So pack up your gear. We won't be returning to England. Those who have not made out a will go to the supply office. Trucks depart from Membry at 0700." Lipton took a seat, leaving the room in silence.

"Fuck..." I mumbled. "I'm going to go pack my stuff up okay guys?" I asked, standing up from the table.

"I can walk you Ary." Don walked up besides me.

"OH! Heffron, that red head mick next to Arabella, that would be her brother Don Malarkey." Guarnere gestured towards Don.

"Yeah, fuck with her, you fuck with him." George stated.

"Oh whatever George, I can hold my own ground. Thank you very much."

"Mhm, sure." Don rolled his eyes, pushing me towards the door to beat the other guys out of the buidling.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Arabella." Came a chorus from the table.

We walked in silence for a little bit, both thinking about the upcoming mission.

"So, you excited to leave again?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Don sighed sarcastically.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"So Joe has a thing for you?" Don looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, you heard that?"

"Yeup. And I think I'll have to agree with Guarnere, the stupid Dego he is, but I'll have to agree with him."

"Ugh, I don't know Don."

"Do you like him?"

"I like him yeah, as a friend, but I don't know." I looked up at the sky, typical gun metal gray.

"Well, Joe seems like a good guy, just take care of yourself Ary." Don wrapped an arm around my shoulder, shaking me a bit.

"I will Don, no worries. Did you ever get your laundry back from Ms. Lamb?"

"Oh shoot!" Don smacked himself on the head. "I gotta go get that. Are you okay getting back by yourself?"

"Don, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Okay, talk to you later Ary."

"Bye Don." I waved as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Mrs. Coriander?" I called as I walked into my hosts house.

"Yes, Ms. Malarkey what is it?"

"Mrs. Coriander, you know to call me Arabella." I smiled. "I just came by to pack up my things."

"Your leaving already? Why, you've only been here a couple weeks!"

"I know. But it seems we're headed back for France tomorrow." I replied, making my way up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my pack from below my bed, checking to see that I had the proper amount of everything; Bandages, sulfa powder, morphine, and a pair of scissors. I set my pack down besides the nightstand, taking a quick glance at the clock, taking notice that it was around nine.

"Mrs. Coriander?" I shouted from my door.

"Yes Arabella, what is it?" Came her small voice from the living room.

"I just wanted to say that I was heading to bed, and that I'm leavin around six tomorrow. So if I don't catch you before I leave, I just want to thank you for allowing me to stay here again."

"Oh, no problem darling. If you find yourself back in Aldbourne, be sure to come back. We'd love to have you stay anytime."

"Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome my dear!"

I shut my door as quietly as I could and walked over to my bed. Not even bothering to change, I layed down and stared at the ceiling, staying like this from nine to ten, ten to eleven, eleven to twelve, twelve to one, and one to two.

"Screw this.." I mumbled to myself, ripping the sheets off and heading for the front door. Stepping outside into the brisk English morning I lit a cigarette and took a seat on the front step, enjoying the silence.

I wondered what the guys in the barracks were doing right about now. Maybe playing craps or poker, or maybe just laying in their cots sweating over this next mission. Maybe Luz was doing some impersonations for shits and giggles. Who knows.

"Well well, what are you doing up so late Bells?" I didn't even glance at Joe taking a seat besides me.

"I could say the same for you."

"I guess so. Well, I'm up because I couldn't sleep worth shit. What's your story?"

"I couuldn't sleep worth crap either. So I snuck out here to have a smoke." I marked that statement by taking another puff of my cigarette.

"Got any extras?" Joe held out a hand.

"Maybe." I smirked, digging in the chest pocket of my jacket, placing a cigarette in his hand.

"Thanks." He smiled, placing the smoke between his lips and bringing a zippo to its end. "So, how's your arm?"

"It's fine, it acts up every now and again." I shrugged.

"Well at least its doing better."

I simply bobbed my head up and down, leaving nothing else to say between us. It amazed me how quiet it could be here with a whole world war going on. If it wasn't for the uniform I would think myself on a vacation, a trip for fun. But this wasn't for fun, this was war.

"What are you thinkin' about?" I tore my glance from the sky to Joe.

"Nothing."

"A person can't think about nothing, c'mon."

"I was just thinking about how this place could be so quiet, so peaceful with a goddamn war going on."

"Who knows. Ignorance is bliss I guess."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

"So you got a boy back home?"

"Uh.." I studdered, thrown off guard,"No, actually, I don't."

"That's a surprise."

"Not quite." I scoffed.

"How so?" Joe turned to face me.

"Well let's see, I'm pushy, ignorant, I can be a showoff, I talk too much, and don't even get me started on looks." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a surprise too."

"What is?"

"That a girl as smart as yourself wouldn't realize your absolutely none of those things."

That earned Joe another eye roll. "Whatever. What about you? Do you got a girl back home?"

"Nope."

"What? The infamous Joseph Liebgott doesn't have a girl? Now there's a surprise for ya!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Haha have your laughs. I just haven't found a girl is all."

"Mhm, sure."

"Yeah, what's your excuse?"

"My excuse? No guys have found me yet."

"Well those guys must be blind."

I felt the heat rush to my face, and my lips curve into an inconcealable grin.

"So is what George said true?"

"What?"

"Well, when he introduced me to one of the replacements, he called me yours. Then George said you were crazy about me."

"I should shoot those two." Liebgott shook his head.

"So it is."

"What would you do if I told you it was?"

"I don't know Joe.." I saw his face fall. "I mean, I like you, I just don't know.. how much I like you. Ya'know?"

"Yeah, I understand. So your on the fence?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Well, what can I do to make you fall on my side?" Joe stood, a begging look in his eyes.

"I don't know Joe, I don't know." I shrugged.

"I see, well, I'll find a way. Goodnight Bells, see you tomorrow." With that, Joe was gone.

I glanced at my watch, the face telling me it was almost four. I thought I'd try to get an hour of sleep at least, standing from the stoop I wiped my pants off turned, and walked back inside.

...

The mood of the jump this time was solemn, no shouts of "Watch out Hilter here we come!" or "Curahee!" It was more "If I haven't ever been scared in my life, now's the time to start." I once again found myself loaded with everything, musset bag, mae west, medical pack, and a pack of air sickness pills.

"Hey.. uh... Corporal Malarkey.." I turned to see Heffron fumbling with stuff.

"You can call me Arabella, Private Heffron, or Ary."

"Uhm okay, Arabella. Do you think you could help me out here?"

"Yeah no problem." I walked over, undoing some bands and unknotting them.

"Oh, and Arabella, you can call me Edward, or as Bills been calling me, Babe."

I chuckled a bit to myself, "So you think your a stud or what brought on that nickname?"

"No, no, Bill started calling me that since I told him I'm the youngest of my family, you know, the baby of the family?"

"Ohh I see, yeah, I'm not the baby of my family.." I trailed off, tightening straps here and there.

"Really?"

"Yep, I have two older brothers. John, who's in the navy, and Don, who you've already met. Then I have a younger brother Robert, also in the navy, and a younger sister Molly."

"Sounds like a nice family."

"Yeah, and sounding is the only thing nice about it." I stated, tightening the last strap.

"Really? You and Don seem to get along well."

"We do, lets just say my family has fallen apart basically." I said more in a mumble to myself, surprised in my sudden honesty. I usually wouldn't have told a stranger about my family situation.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I looked up and actually saw a look of care in Babes eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." I nodded.

"Hey Babe! Come here!" Bill called.

"Well, thanks Arabella." Babe flashed me a cute smile before turning to walk towards Bill.

"No problem."

I helped out a few more replacement with they're chutes before we had to start heading towards the planes.

"Fuck, I don't wanna do this again Ary." Don mumbled behind me.

"Neither do I." I grumbled, taking step after step towards the airplanes.

"Easy Company!" Lieutenant Winters called, causing every head to turn. "Easy, I've got some good news, Pattons overrun the drop zone. The jumps cancelled."

Those three words brought up a riot of some sorts. Men were jumping up and down, laughing, shouting, cheering, dancing, a few even blessed George Patton.

Easy was back in Aldbourne by that afternoon. And no sooner did we arrive that I showed up at the stoop I'd sat on the night before.

"Arabella!" Mrs. Coriander wrapped me in a tight hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Coriander, the jump was cancelled. I was wondering if I could come back and stay?"

"Oh, don't be a fool to ask. Of course you can stay! Henry is still at work, I'm sure he'll be happy to know you didn't leave."

"Thanks again Mrs. Coriander." I smiled before bringing my stuff back up to my room.

...


	8. Bloody Noses and Cracked Crowns

**Well, here it is. A new chapter :D Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! And I would like to thank my totally awesome wifey Amy for helping with the idea for this chapter, it really boosted my mind because my brain had hit a mental equivalent of a solid steel door. So thank ya wifey ;) without further adieu, Let them read Fanfiction! hehe**

**-Carlene**

...

After moving everything back into my room, I had a nice dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Coriander, I was even able to start washing my OD's, replacing them with my dress greens. After starting those on soaking in cold water, trying to remove some blood at least, I went upstairs and collapsed into bed as a deep slumber took over me.

_"Hey! Arabella!" a young Arabella turned around to see a young Donald running across the field towards her._

_"Arabella! Mom's going to the hospital! The baby's coming! C'mon!" Don started dragging her towards the house. The pair ran through the front door and found themselves at the hospital. They ran down the hall into her mothers room._

_Except it wasn't their mother, it was a grown Arabella herself giving birth. Young Arabella saw that the old Arabella was holding a mans hand, squeezing it tight. Arabella followed the mans hand to his arm, up to his shoulder, no just to see who he was-_

*tap*... *tap*

I opened my eyes, waiting to hear anoth-

*tap*

I rolled over, pulling back one of my curtains and looking down.

*tap*

Opening the window for a better look, I saw Don standing on the ground.

"What do you want?" I whispered, rather harshly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the bar." Don spoke in his normal voice.

"We?" I asked, and for a reply I saw Bill and Babe appear from around the corner of the building.

"C'mon Ary." Bill waved.

"I'll be down in a minute." I shut my window, slipping over to the vanity, dusting a little powder on, checking out my hair, it was still waving and curling as natural. I left a note for the Corianders on the dresser and slipped into my boots and out the door.

"Bout' time." Bill laughed.

"Oh hush up." I said, giving him a well deserved smack on the shoulder, "So, where are we headed?"

"Uhh to the bar. As earlier stated." Don smirked.

"You guys are jerks, I'm going back inside."

"I'm not being a jerk.." Babe mumbled.

"True. You guys should be more like Babe here." I smiled, threading my arm through his elbow.

"Oh totally, Babe the always knight in shining armor." Bill rolled his eyes.

I glanced up to see a very red faced Babe shaking his head. Don and Bill simply chuckled to themselves before starting to walk in the direction of the bar. I simply walked after them, keeping my arm around Babes. The walk was surprisingly quiet, with occasional glances from Don or Bill back towards me and Babe. But once we were in eye sight of the bar, I unwrapped myself from Babe and caught up with the other two.

"Well well, if it isn't Arabella Malarkey!" Luz shouted from the stone ledge outside the door. "And look! She brought some friends!"

"Well well, if it isn't George Luz!" I began to impersonate him. "And look! He has no friends!" This brought about a wave of laughter from the guys outside the bar.

"Well fine than, I see how it is.." Luz frowned and turned his back to me.

"Awe Luz. I'm sorry." I placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'll be your friend."

"Why would I want a jerk for a friend like you?" Luz smirked.

"Because it evens out what a jerk you are." I said, smacking him upside the back of the head.

"Well if I'm such a jerk I guess I won't buy you a drink." He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Awe c'mon George!" I whined, following him into the bar. "Please?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well... I guess, one beer for the pretty lady here." George set the proper amount due on the table before I was handed a glass.

"Why thank you George." I nodded to him before taking a swig. I turned and saw a game of craps going on between Don, Skip, and Penkala.

"Really Don? We've been here for a grand total of five minutes, and your gambling already?"

"Thats what it looks like." Don smiled, rolling the dice.

I simply rolled my eyes and walked over to Guarnere and Babe.

"Since when do they let women in the paratroops?" Bill joked.

"Same time they let Italians brutes in I believe." That brought a slight chuckle from Babe.

"Eh, whatever, you micks get your laughs. I'll send my army your way and you won't be laughing." Bill waved me off.

"Whats your army gonna do? Throw pizza and spaghetti at us?" Babe asked.

"No, we'll blow your drunk leprechauns to hell."

"Whatever you whop." I pushed him gently.

I stood with the guys at the bar, just people watching. Watching the guys gamble and bullshit with each other or talk to the replacements. Every once in a while you'd hear someone trying to scare the new guys with stories from Normandy and such.

"Hey, Arabella, that guy over there keeps staring at you." Babe pointed over to a table where I saw Joe, Alley, and More sitting, playing a game of poker.

"Which one?"

"The one with dark hair, skinny. Is that Liebgott or whoever?"

"Yes, that would be Liebgott." I rubbed my forehead slightly.

"Do you not like him back?"

"No, I mean I like him as a friend but as something more? I'm not quite sure myself. I mean, I... I just don't know.." I shook my head.

"Well it's understandable why he's sweet on you." Babe started to trail off, taking a drink of beer.

"What?"

"Well... you're a great girl-"

"Babe, you haven't even known me for a day." I looked up to see him looking down at me, there was a different look in his eyes but I just couldn't place what it was.

"Well.. you seem like a great girl is what I should've said. I mean, from what I've heard in the barracks, all the guys like you and say you're great so..."

"You guys talk about me in barracks?" I looked over to Bill.

"Huh? Talk about you? Yeah, I mean Babe was asking about you earlier. So we just said some things and that was that. Nothing new." Bill shrugged, "Hey, I'm gonna go join your brother in that game of craps, try to win some money off the mick." Bill walked over to the table they were playing out and simply put a twenty down and started playing.

"So you asked about me..?" I glanced up to see Babe flushed again.

"Maybe.. I mean I've never seen a woman in the paratroops so I was curious."

"Uh-huh.." I nodded, taking a drink.

"I swear! That was all I was wondering." Babe put his hands up in surrender, making me giggle.

"Whatever private Heffron, you'll figure out more about me as time goes on I guess."

"Same to you Corporal Malarkey. Same to you." Babe raised his glass to me before sipping down more of the amber liquid. "So where you from?"

"Me? I'm from Astoria, Oregon. Its on the Columbia river."

"Sounds nice, sounds a lot quieter than Philly, that's for sure."

"I bet it is. Simple quiet life, working as a waitress, going to college. Typical American Dream life I guess, well before settling down at least."

"Like I said, sounds nice. In philly I was actually working sandblasting cruisers to prepare them to be escort carriers before I ended up here."

"I bet that earned plenty of money for your family."

"Oh yeah. I pulled my weight I guess."

"And a lot of weight that was." I playfully hit Babe on the stomach.

"Oh, thanks a lot, you were pulling more weight than I probably ever will have too." He pushed my shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?"

"No! I meant it by you family.. falling apart like you said... You're surely not fat." Babe stuttered.

I simply laughed at the flustered Babe, feeling the buzz reaching my head from the beer.

"Here comes that guy.." Babe mumbled, pointing towards Joe who was definitely walking over to us, obviously drunk.

"Hey Arabella.." He slurred.

"Hey Joe.. had enough to drink?" I looked at his eyes and it was clear as day his buzz had gone a lot further than just that.

"Nah.. I just thought I'd come see my girl.." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning a lot of weight on me.

"I'm not your girl Joe.. " I said sternly, removing his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing his arm back around me. "Don't like me anymore?"

"I don't like you drunk." I took his arm off for the second time.

"And why's that?" and for the third time, he placed his arm back.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I ripped his arm from my shoulder.

"Awwe c'mon Beelllls." He slurred again, setting his hand on my thigh.

"She said not to touch her." Babe removed his hand, I looked around, seeing that we were drawing attention.

"And what are you going to do new boy?"

"Hey Joe, back off." Toye took hold of Joe's shoulder.

"No, why should I? I wasn't doing anything wrong. Just putting my arm around her shoulder." He slipped his arm back, as an example, over my shoulder.

"Stop it Joe." I tore his arm off, and started to walk besides Babe, almost hiding behind him.

"What? You've barely known this new guy for a few hours and your happy to sit here and talk and laugh with him. But I can't simply wrap an arm around your shoulder?"

"No. You can't." Babe stated.

"I believe I was talking to Arabella. Not you."

"Well I'm speaking for her." I saw Babe clenching his fists, I also saw Don, Bill, Skip, Penkala, Toye, Luz, and More beginning to gather around.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need a pathetic thing like you to talk for her." Joe took a step towards Babe, closing the gap between them.

"Joe.." Don popped around behind him.

"Back off Don."

"No, I think its you that needs to back off." Babe took a slight step towards Joe.

"Why don't you do the backing off pretty boy." Joe was clenching his fists tightly.

"Why don't you go have another beer?" And that set him off, Joe swung his fist around, making contact with Babe's nose.

Babe stepped back a bit before swinging at Joe, landing a clean shot to his jaw. Joe got a punch in to Babe's stomach and Jaw before the Toye and More grabbed him by his shoulders and ripped him away from Babe. But Joe swung at both of them too. I just stood, not knowing what the hell to do. Babe stepped back, reaching for the bar for support with one hand while supporting his bleeding nose with the other. After More, Toye, and Penkala restrained Joe, and got him to sit down in a booth, Don and Bill walked over to me.

Don seemingly ignored the bleeding Heffron and walked straight over to me. "Are you okay? Did he hit you?" Don looked me over quickly.

"I'm fine, not a scratch." I shrugged Don off, wanting to follow Bill and Babe out of the bar.

"Babe," I got a hold one of his shoulders, turning him around gently, "Let me take a look." I tried to pry his hand from his nose.

He pulled it away, revealing a bloody mess. I reached up to touch it, causing him to turn away.

"I'm just trying to see if it's broken. Now stay still for two seconds, this will hurt, I'm not going to lie." I put as little pressure as possible, running my finger down his nose, not feeling any breakage or kinks in his nose, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not broken. Now what do you say we bring ya to my place, and we can wash you up. You're going to have to put ice on it once you get back to barracks."

"Thanks." Babe mumbled, before placing his hand back to his nose.

Bill and I walked with Babe back to my housing. I ran upstairs, grabbing my medic pack from under the bed and running back downstairs. I ran some water over a washcloth, washing off the dried blood from his face. I grabbed three ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and told him to take that.

"It's going to swell, same with your jaw. You need to put ice on it as soon as your back to barracks."

"Doctors orders." Bill said, patting Babe on the shoulder.

"Yep." I smiled up at Heffron, "Thanks Babe, for standing up for me I mean."

"No problem, he was being a jackass. It's no wonder you don't like him more than a friend.."

"I've never seen him like this.." I shook my head, looking over to Bill.

"Neither have I. I mean, I've seen him drunk. But, I've never seen him throw a punch."

"Well now ya have." Babe joked.

"Yeah. Well, you should get back to barracks quick for ice to keep the swelling at a minimum. And no more fighting on the way there." I pat Babe on his good cheek.

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow Ary." Bill waved, heading out the door.

"Here's your washcloth." Babe said, setting the bloody rag in the sink.

"Thanks, I'll have to wash that before the Corianders wake up. Wouldn't want them to think I got socked in the nose or something." I looked sarcastically up to Babe.

"Yeah, it was just me who got hit. No big deal or anything."

"Awe c'mon. It is a big deal, you stood up for me, and usually Don does that job. You should've never gotten hit for me."

"The guy was being an asshole Arabella."

"I know, but he shouldn't have started a fight. I'm not his girl, and he was just drunk, drunk like I've never seen him." I shook my head.

"Well, he was being a jackass." Babe said, wrapping me in a goodbye hug. "And I thought it was worth it." He whispered softly in my ear, causing my heart to race and heat to rush to my cheeks.

"Goodbye Arabella, see ya tomorrow." He spoke softly, placing a kiss on my cheek before walking out the door to meet up with Bill. That kiss, albeit on the cheek, made the world stop spinning. _It was just the alcohol.._ my thoughts said, trying to account for the feeling. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else. Who knows. I washed up the washcloth as best I could then headed up stairs and quickly fell asleep.

... (Babe's POV)...

"So, you're sweet on Arabella huh?" Bill nudged my shoulder.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Babe, don't even try to bullshit me like that. Why else would you take a smashed nose and hit to the gut for her?"

"Hey, don't forget the jaw." I said, rubbing my already swelling jawline.

"The jaw too. Why else would you take a beating like that?"

"Because the guy was being an asshole. You would've stood up for her too."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have let a skinny jew like Liebgott beat me like that."

"Well, I couldn't have really been able to know what he was going to do."

"Well, I would've told him to back off, and told the other guys to get a hold of him before I beat the living shit out of him. There ya go, problem solved."

"Well, I couldn't just let him treat her like that without telling him to back off myself."

"I guess, you still could've had someone restrain him before you told him."

"Whatever Bill." I attempted to wave him off.

"So you are sweet on her."

"Maybe, I guess you could say that." I looked up towards the clear night sky.

"I knew it. But, you're going to have to fight Liebgott for her. And probably some other fellas."

"Like who?"

"Well, like me. You know no woman can resist Wild Bill."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Well, like I said, be careful. Try not to get beat up too bad when you do fight Liebgott again. Maybe just keep it to words, not fists."

"Eh, I think I could take him."

"So I can expect more fights. Maybe I'll just tell the guys to keep him away from you."

"Nah, I can take him."

"Okay. Just make sure Arabella doesn't get involved in those fights, like physically. Or her brother will have your hide."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want Don to kill me or Liebgott."

"Eh, guess they're your battles, not mine."

"Yeah, I can take the fights."

_Because every fight is worth it for her._

...


	9. Righty Lefty Who Knows

**I would like to thank all of ya'll who review, they mean a lot. My muse Cecelia thanks you too ;) Read on, Enjoy!**

**-Carlene**

_..._

"Come on Heff, finish me off." Compton smirked, handing the darts over to Babe. It was now September, and everything was calm and relaxed around the company. Another jump, this time into Belgium, was cancelled last week so the moral was high. I sat at the bar, having a drink with Bull Randleman, just shootin' the shit, and watching Heffron and Compton play darts. Let's just say Compton was taking quite the beating.

"You're embarassing the Lieutenant here, have a drink." Guarnere handed Babe a beer.

"Don't mind if I do Sarge." Babe smirked, taking a drink.

"Better start winnin money soon, I think your buddies are startin to miss ya."

"Yeah, they do look kind of lonely don't they."

"They're just serious fightin men, that's all." Bull shrugged.

"Well, in that case. I think I'mma go introduce myself." Guarnere began walking towards the table.

"Careful now, it don't take much to set my guys off." Bull warned.

"Oh yeah, you've got a bunch of wild eye killers right there Bull." Johnny Martin joked.

"Well it's a good thing we weren't gamblin' huh?" Compton turned to Luz.

"Yeah, you would've lost a whole lot right there Buck." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Wanna bet?" Babe asked, acting kind of cocky. "A pack of smokes."

"First one to hit the bullseye?" Compton asked, I knew what was coming next. Seeing as I saw how he was shooting primarily with his left hand, when he was a right handed person.

"Yeah one shot." Babe smiled.

"Two packs?"

"Yeah. Two packs." Babe took the darts first, missing the bullseye. Now it was Bucks turn.

"Are you going to shoot lefty all night Lieutenant? Because he's right handed." I saw Babe's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Luz. What would I do without George Luz?" Compton shot, and it was a direct hit in the bullseye.

"Two packs gentlemen." Compton held out his hands, a grin plastered to his face.

"I know you got em'." George pointed at Toye, watching him hand over the smokes to Compton before letting his hand down.

"You guys are so cheap." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" George asked.

"You know Bucks right handed so you told him to shoot left handed until somebody offered something up. That's so mean."

"Eh, say what you want, got me smokes so I don't mind." George shrugged.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes for a second time, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"So, has Joe gotten the nerve to talk to you yet?" George asked.

"No, no he hasn't." I shook my head, taking a drink of beer.

"Huh, well we'll have to wait and see I guess. I know he feels like a piece of shit about that fight."

"Yeah really looks like it." I nodded my head in the direction of Joe dancing awfully close with a local girl.

"Well, that's not selling to well for him now is it. I'm sure he's just trying to get hims mind off of you."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, not believing George. If Joe was missing me he would've talked to me by now. I took another swig, and my eyes followed one of the replacements walking towards the exit of the bar.

"Shit Cobb, you didn't fight in Normandy neither." Bull said, when I saw in his hand a distinguished unit citation ribbon. I knew it had to of belonged to the replacement. Cobb must have done something to make the replacement take the ribbon off. The thought made me furious.

"Bull, give that to me." I held out my hand, and Bull listened obediently, placing the pin in my hand.

"Private Cobb?" I asked, looking up at the man.

"Yes Corporal Malarkey."

"I have a question. What in the right mind, gave you the thought that you could undermind, embarass, and be a total jackass to anybody in this company? Because I have a wake up call for you, you don't have the right to do any of that. You pathetic coward." I sneered, before walking to catch up with the private.

"Listen up ya'll!" Smokey called from one of the rooms as I caught up behind the private. "This is Carwood Lipton."

"He's already married Smokey." Don joked, causing some laughter to ripple through the room.

"This is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company first sargeant!" Cheers were heard throughout the room. "And as his first duty, he says he has an announcement to make."

"Sorry to ruin the mood here boys, but we're moving out again." The room was filled with silence. Once the initial shock of the announcement blew over, the private began to move again. He walked out the door, myself in close pursuit.

"Private? Private!" I called out, causing him to turn to face me.

"Corporal." He saluted.

"I believe you left something back there." I opened my hand, revealing his pin.

"I didn't fight in Normandy Ma'am. I don't deserve that." His head fell, ashamed.

"You may not have fought in Normandy. But you are fighting with Easy Company. And every man in Easy deserves this pin, Private..."

"Miller, Ma'am. James Miller."

"Private Miller, you can call me Arabella, everyone else does. Now, Private Miller, it's with great honor that I give a man who deserves this honor, this ribbon." I took care, pinning the ribbon back in its rightful place.

"Thank.. Thank you Ma- I mean Arabella. Thank you very much." James smiled, before shaking hands with her and walking away.

"Hey Bella!" I turned at the nickname Babe had come to call me to see him walking towards me.

"Hey Babe." I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just giving Private Miller back his distinguished unit citation."

"Uh-huh. Well your brother was looking for you, he was wondering when you wanted to go home."

"Uhm. I don't know. I'm awfully tired right now, what time was he thinking?"

"He said if you asked, to say two or three hours."

"Ugh, I don't know. I want to go home and sleep. I'll go talk to him." I walked with Babe back into the pub, easily finding my red headed brother.

"Don, I'm going home okay?"

"Why now? I don't want you to walk home alone."

"Because I'm tired."

"And I can walk her home if you want to stay Don." Babe nudged me in the shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle a brat like her?"

"I'm sure." Babe smirked, winking at me.

"Okay, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Arabella." Don wrapped me in a quick hug.

"See ya tomorrow Don." I nodded at him before heading out the door with Babe.

"It sure is a nice night out." Babe commented.

"Indeed it is. So, how's that nose of yours?"

"Eh, it's fine, I'm just glad he didn't break it." Babe shrugged.

"He hasn't talked to me since then."

"Me neither. But, I didn't talk to him before so I don't take it personally."

"Well, he told me he had feelings for me. I said I was on the fence, he asked what he could do to make me fall on his side. Now he's not talking to me. So I don't know."

"Well, did him punching me in the nose make you decide?" Babe asked, we were beginning to head through the short cut in the woods to the Corianders place. Ton's of the guys knew about this shortcut, some even hid in it to skip over night maneuvers.

"I don't know. I mean I should give him the benifit of the doubt that he was plastered then, shouldn't I?"

"Well, men are more truthful when they're drunk. Or so I've heard."

"Well if that's the true Joe, then Joe must be an extreme asshole."

"Well, from my point of view, he is." Babe looked down to me, the moonlight making his skin and his hair contrast even more. And there it was again, that look she couldn't name, it was a mix of care, and curiousity, and almost jealousy.

"That's your point of view, the Joe I knew before this whole mess was cool. I shared a foxhole with the guy for a night for cryin out loud."

"Well what did you do on that night?"

"Edward Heffron! For your information, we sat and talked about our lifes before this stuff."

"Hm, well we could do that. But I wouldn't go punch him in the face."

"Well, since you said we could," I said, taking a seat next to a tree. "What was your life like before this?"

"You are one strange girl Arabella Malarkey.." Babe said, taking a seat facing me. "But okay, my life before all this, was work. Sandblasting cruiser after cruiser. That's about it. I played football in high school. Uhmmm... I have two older brothers, James and Michael, and an older sister Irena. My mother is a stay at home mom and my dad is a Philidelphia cop. Your turn." He smiled, patting me on the leg.

"Well, my life before the war, was school and work. I worked as a waitress and cleaned tables at Don's girlfriend's father's bar and grill. I went to University of Oregon with Don. We shared an apartment. My mother and my father both don't have jobs. They live in a cabin with my younger sister Molly. My younger brother Robert fought too much in school, so he was an underage recruit for the navy. My older brother Jonathan is in the navy. My family seperated when my dad's insurance company went belly up, me and Don to my grandmothers and Molly and Robert with my parents, and John went to live in California with relatives. Let me see.. My two uncles died in world war one. I played soccer for school. Hmm... anything else?"

"Sounds like enough to me. I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"Eh, nothing new. Don was really the only way that stayed with me, cared for me I guess."

"He isn't the only one." Babe said, under his breath.

"What?" I looked up from my hands to have his lips crash against mine. I was a bit stunned but I suddenly found myself kissing him back. He leaned on me with his whole weight, making me collapse underneathe him. His lips moved in sync with my own, I felt his tongue on my lips, asking permission. It was granted, we continued like this when I felt a michievious hand sliding down my side, then up towards my chest.

"Babe.." I warned, putting a hand on his chest.

"I.. I'm sorry." He mumbled, pushing himself up off me.

"It's fine." I giggled, catching my breath, the area still spinning. I looked up at Babe and realized that look again, he was in love with me. "Are you playing with me?"

"What? No, I'm not playing with you. I'm not like some of the other guys. I.. I have feelings for you Arabella. Strong feelings lets just say."

"Ah." Was all I could push out of my lungs.

"Yeah.." Babe smirked, the corner of his lip turning up in the cutest fashion. But what about Joe? I had to admit, I'd had feelings for him, but were they still there? I didn't know right then. But right then I didn't care, my head was still wurling.

Maybe the look in my eyes when I looked at him showed the same look. On that, I was still uncertain.


	10. Apologies

**Heyy :) Sorry this chapters taken a while to get up, school's starting soon, and seems I've caught that darned salmonella bug from those darned eggs here in the US. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers they are truly amazing :) Hope ya'll enjoy this next installment.**

**-Carlene**

...

Another day passed by and I found myself in a tent, being briefed by Nixon on the jump into Holland. I was pressed between Don and Grant, almost nodding off on account of not getting much sleep the night before.

"In any case, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're going to call this one off." I felt Don sigh in exhaustion, holding his head in his hands.

"Too much to drink there brother?" I asked sarcastically, rubbing a hand on his back.

"Maybe." He moaned, causing me to laugh. I felt this trip was going to be an easy one, the way Nix had described it, it was going to be a piece of cake, mostly kids and old men.

...

"Hey, who's that sexy thing in the parachute?"

"A woman who's willing to kick your ass Luz." I smirked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Need any help?" He questioned, motioning for me to spin around once.

"Am I missing anything?"

"Nope, am I?" I scanned over his short frame as he spun once, looking for anything out of place.

"Only thing your missing is a pair of balls there Luz." I laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, I could prove they were there, but I'd need help taking off this gear." Luz winked in my direction.

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes, walking up to get in line, passing Don who seemed to be having a conflict with Sobel. The stupid son of a bitch was back to bug us again.

"Hey Johnny, could you make that big ass move any faster?" I asked, watching Johnny walk up the ladder onto the plane.

"Well, depends.. if I've got the energy.." he sighed, making a theatrical attempt to climb the ladder.

"Why Johnny why?" I cried as a joke, causing him to laugh and finally make his way up the ladder. "Bout time." I laughed, climbing the ladder myself.

"Hey Arabella, think you could make that big ass move any faster?" Johnny smirked from inside the plane.

"Well, depends if I've got the energy.." I sighed.

"I can help with that." A hand appeared before my face, I grabbed it and was hauled onto the plane by Skinny.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him then took a seat between him and Buck.

"God, why do they make us take those stupid air sickness pills?" Skinny asked, leaning his head against the plane as the engines started.

"Because I'd rather not have you puking all over my nice boots." I smirked, lifting my feet to prove my point.

"Those are rather nice boots, seems I have an identical pair." Skinny raised his feet too.

"Seems you do." I laughed.

"Yep, woah, did you noticed everybody does?" Skinny looked around the plane sarcastically, his eyes wide.

"No way!" I giggled, hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"No way what?" Buck asked over the roaring engines.

"Everyone here has the same boots." I stated, crossing my arms.

"I always knew you were a strange one Malarkey."

"No, that's my brother your thinking of there Buck."

"Maybe so." Buck shrugged.

...

"Woo, I made it." Webster smiled, sitting down across from me. The jump had been Easy's smoothest on record by my standards.

"Yeah, barely." I rolled my eyes, as a bunch of planes roared over head.

"Wonder if they hit anything.." Hoobler thought out loud. Wed said something, but I kept my eyes on the planes, watching them fly away. I wondered if this was going to be as easy as Nix had said it was going to be. It seemed to be going smoothly so far.

"Hello? Arabella." Gene knocking on the top of my helmet stirred me from my thoughts to see everyone else leaving through the field.

"Oh, sorry." I tried to duck next to him to conceal the flush in my face.

"Everything alright up in that head of yours?" He asked, walking besides me.

"Yeah, just thinking is all."

"Ah. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, Eugene I'm fine. I was just wondering if this whole thing is going to be as easy as Nixon said it's going to be."

"Hm, I guess we'll see pretty soon huh?"

"Heh, yeah I guess."

...

"Oh my god, Gene this is amazing!" I shouted over the calls and cheers of the people.

"That it is!" He smiled, popping his collar up.

"Awe Eugene. Don't want any kisses from the local ladies?" I asked sarcastically, although following in his footsteps and pulling my collar up as well.

"Nah, I think I'm good." I saw a red blush come over his face as a young woman walked up and planted her lips on his unprotected cheek.

"Too late now!" I laughed. This place was an ocean of orange, the national color. People were wearing arms bands, children were wearing orange hats, women with orange dresses, even orange sheets hanging off the windows. Also everyone seemed to have at least one flag of that color.

I shuffled along, hiding behind Eugene and some other guys.

"Hey! Arabella!" I glanced over to see Bill waving my direction. "C'mon get in this picture with us toots!"

"Oh, fine..." I rolled my eyes sarcastically as both Bill and Babe wrapped their arms around my shoulders, pointing at the camera to get the children in front of us to look at it.

"Is she wearing your helmet?" I looked up at Babe, who simply nodded and smiled. It was soon after that I was being shuffled along once again, passing by a circle of people, the women in the middle were having their heads shaved, their clothes torn, even swastika's drawn crudely on their foreheads.

"Oh my.." I whispered, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Apparently they slept with Germans. It's sick." I jumped, looking back to see Skinny walking behind me.

"It is.." I shook my head and continued along with the rest of the group, we made it to the outskirts of Eindhoven by nightfall, men either collapsing on the fresh grass or finding a hay bale here or there to sleep upon. I myself decided on the latter, laying atop a large bale that was besides what looked to be a local farm house. Sleep was just about to take over when I heard the sound of a cellar being opened.

I rolled over, grabbing my .45 aiming towards the opening. A skinny dutch man came out, holding his hands in the air. I heard some commotion from the side and looked over to see Wed, Van Clinton, and Hoobler holding their M-1's to the man, Web talking to him in German before the man began to speak in English.

"Or feed us much.." I heard Hoobler add to some statement of Davids, go figure they would try to work food out of anyone. To my surprise, it worked, the man walked inside his house and returned with jars of food. I saw Webster walk over to what I thought was the dutch man's son, and gave him a chocolate bar. Web and the man exchanged a few words before Web stood and walked back towards his hay bale with Van Clinton, a jar of what appeared to be olives in his hands.

I simply rolled back over in the hay bale, trying to get a comfortable spot and not succeeding in the least.

"Having some troubles up there?" Someones voice came from below, nearly causing me to fall off the bale. I calmed down a bit before looking over the edge to see the owner of set voice.

"Why would you care?" I asked snidely towards Joe.

"Because, I do. Can I come up?" He asked, raising a hand towards me.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. And if you're not going to help.." He sighed, pulling himself up top of the bale.

"Why should I help you?" I questioned, making a small distance between us by sliding over to the other side.

"Look, Bells... I- I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off."

"Whatever you did to piss me off? You got totally hammered, started claiming ownership of me which you don't have, not to mention forced yourself on me, and you damn near broke Babe's nose!" I trailed on, my voice raising to a harsh tone.

"Okay, I was an ass."

"You could say that." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Arabella, please. I'm sorry okay? Could you accept that?" I looked up into those deep brown eyes of his, those damned dark chocolate eyes.

"I shouldn't be the one your apoloogizing to." I sighed, my anger seething away from my voice.

"Well, I need to apologize to Heffron too. But you're more important to me Bells." He scooted closer to me.

"I shouldn't be."

"No, you should be. And you are. Bells.. I-... I- I love you Arabella."

The wind was knocked out of me, did he just say what I think he did? I looked back up at his face and saw that look, it was almost like the look on Babe's face, but changed. Maybe his was a look of lust, or maybe Babe's was. How was I supposed to know?

"Arabella.." Joe said, almost begging, "I'm so sorry." I saw him slouch, in defeat maybe. He looked weak.

"Joe." I started, causing him to look to me. "I accept your apology, but I need to tell you, I don't know if I feel the same way for you."

"That doesn't matter Bells," A crooked smile spread across his face, "So that means we can actually talk now?"

"Yeah, I guess." I giggled.

"What a relief, you know I've missed you Bells. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

"That's fine, well I think you're going to be wanting some sleep. Goodnight Bells." Joe smiled, leaning across the gap between us to quickly place his lips on mine before hopping off the hay bale. I sat, stunned waiting to hear his footfalls disappearing. When I didn't hear that I leaned over to see Joe laying down against the bale, soft snores telling me he was sound asleep.

"Goodnight Joe.." I sighed, leaning back into the hay to fall asleep myself.


	11. Owe You One

**Hey all, I'm soo so sososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in near forever! This chapter is REALLY short just a warning, but I wanted to get it out there before ya'll thought I dropped off the face of the earth, truth is, I've just started school up again so ya'll know how that goes. Well I hope you enjoy! Remember, reviews=love.**

**-Carlene**

...

"No, I'm just saying, Rita Hayworth totally beats out Marlene Dietrich!" Johnny Martin shouted at Babe, trying to converse over the sound of the tank.

"And I'm saying your wrong!" Babe stated, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, your both right, leave it at that!" I called, trying to lay back and catch some more sleep. It was only when I felt the tank slow down that I opened my eyes.

"Wow.." Was all Babe muttered, I looked in the direction he was, seeing a woman with a crudely shaved head holding what looked to be a cute baby.

"Oh my..." One of my hands flew to my mouth, she must've been one of the women from the day before at Eindhoven.

"Hey take look at general Patton! Looks like quite a target don't he?" Hoobler called.

"Lieutenant!" Randlemann screamed, just before a sniper rifle rang out, causing everyone to begin scrambling for the ditches. I more or less hid behind Martin, watching as another medic was shot trying to take care of the man who'd been injured. I stood, waiting for an opporunity to run up to assist them, but Johnny pulled me down by my collar.

"You ain't going out there in this Ary!"

"Johnny, it's my job for christ's sake!" I nearly screamed.

"They've already got help! Now move! Stay by me!" He nearly pulled me along behind him, Babe coming up close on my rear. After running through a small cemetary, Johnny called on Ramirez to take down an unsteady gate, we ended up on some restaurant balcony, when I saw what I was sure Johnny saw. A tiger tank, and a set of sherman's rolling right into it's aim.

"Heffron! On me!" He starting running with Babe, trying to warn the drivers of the tank of their immediate danger. Johnny seemed to argue with the man, but coming back defeated. Then all hell broke loose. The tiger began shooting off rounds, blowing the shermans to bits, and a machine gun starting firing off rounds.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Johnny started screaming as another tank headed our way. But I was frozen, looking down the barrel of that tiger, I froze.

"Arabella! C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" I vaguely felt Babe shaking me, "ARABELLA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Then I felt Babe's hands wrap around the shoulders of my uniform, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Just after we made it out of the balcony area, just where I'd been sitting no more than twenty seconds ago, was blown to utter bits.

"Babe! Babe! C'mon! I can walk! Babe!" I shouted, finally coming to my senses. Babe dropped me to my feet just after we made it behind a building.

"Are you sure Bella? I can carry you, it won't be a problem!"

"Babe, let's go!" It was my turn to drag him along, we dodged about two more rounds going off just behind our feet before I saw the trucks. Then it kicked in, I dashed my way back to those vehicles, back to safety.

"C'mon, let's go! Move it!" Dick shouted, watching as everyone made their way back to the trucks.

"Arabella! Bells!" Joe ran up behind me. "C'mon." He sighed, lifting me up onto the back end of one of the trucks. "Jesus Bells, seeing you running like that, you'd think the whole German army was on your tail.." He tried to joke, but I knew the look he saw in my eyes. It was a look of fright, of greatfulness, of fear and trepidation. I could've died, I wouldn't be there right now if it weren't for Babe. Then it happened, I felt my jaw tremble, my body shake like a leaf, and the tears fell.

"Oh my God..." Was all I was able to squeak out before the tears flowed rivers down my face.

"God, Bells, come here.." Joe sighed, wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. He kept murmuring soft words, trying to sooth me but it wasn't working. It just hit me, I'd frozen in combat, I could've dided, Christ, I hadn't even tended to anyone that whole god damn time.

While I was crying, the guys set up camp, just an area for all of us to sleep. But I knew what I needed to do. Standing up, my knee's shaking, I made my way to find Babe.

"Hey Ary, how ya doin'?"

"Jesus Christ Bill, you scared me." I sighed, "But hey, have you seen Babe?"

"Yeah, your boy toys over there diggin fox holes." He hitched a thumb back, I followed it, recognizing a head of red hair.

"Okay, thanks Bill."

"Anytime.."

"He-hey babe?" I asked, standing besides his fox hole.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" The look on his face was one of true worry, his eyes seemed to be searching mine.

"I'm fine. But, I wanted to say thank you Babe, you saved my life. I froze out there, and you saved me."

"Heh, Arabella, that's nothing to thank me for, that should be expected." Babe let out a chuckle.

"Whatever, it's not expected. I'm a medic, I should be the one saving you."

"Well, now you owe me one." Babe winked.

"Sure Babe, now I owe you one."

...


	12. Bigger Than The Rest of Us

**Hey ya'll, thanks so much for sticking with me on this story, schools just been hellish lately, and I've been out of school the past three days, joy. But, anyways, enough about me. I'd like to send a HUGE thank you to all who review/follow/favorite this story, it really keeps me going knowing the fact that people still read this thing XD well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Carlene**

...

"Hey Arabella." Gene offered up a small smile to me as I hopped into his foxholewebster .

"Hey. Did you hear, Hoobler, Webster, Cobb, Ramirez, and Hashey went to go find Bull."

"What are they, suicidal?" He asked.

"Apparently." I shrugged, silently sending up a prayer for god to watch over the men.

"So how are you Arabella?" I glanced up, Gene was looking straight into my eyes.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that Ary? Heffron told me about what happened, told me to keep an eye on you. Now, I'll ask you again, how are you Arabella?"

"Gene, I'm okay, I just froze. I don't know why, but I did. Now I'm just over the face of realizing I could've died had Babe not moved me out of the way."

"Yeah, that's the truth."

"Yeah, so I'm fine now. How are you? How did you fair through that whole mess?"

"I'm just fine, helped VanClinton, he got pretty torn apart coming through a hedgerow. Other than that, just the basics, Compton got shot through the ass."

"Really? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah, one bullet, four holes, pretty impressive huh?"

"I guess, as long as he's going to be alright." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He will be. So are you sure your fine?"

"Yes Eugene," I let out a nervous laugh, "I'm perfectly fine, no worries. Just a bit shaken."

"Mm, well, maybe you should try and get some rest." He spoked in his calm, soothing manner, almost lulling me into sleep right then.

"I guess, just wake me up when you want to sleep." I sighed, rolling over onto my side.

"Sure, sure."

...

**JOE'S POV**

"Hey, she sleeping?" I asked Roe, pointing towards Bells small frame.

"Yeah, she needs some rest, Joe." He brushed me off.

"I know, I was just wondering." I shrugged.

"What did you want with her anyways?" He asked.

"Jeeze Doc, harsh enough? I just wanted to see how she's doin."

"Ah, well I'll send her your way when she gets up."

"Mkay, thanks." I grumbled, turning on my heel and walking towards my foxhole.

What was his deal? Acting all protective over Arabella, it's not like he's her brother. Now if it had been Don, I'd understand. But Doc? I shook my head, my helmet rattling just a little bit.

"Joe?" I turned around to see whoever was behind me.

"Hey Mal, whats up?" I nodded towards his small red headed frame. In the dim moonlight I realized how much him and Bells looked alike.

"Not a whole lot, but I'm just wondering if you've heard how Arabella's doing? I haven't seen her all day and I've been scared to death."

"She's doing just fine, she's sleeping over in a foxhole with Roe. I think she just got a bit shook up today."

"That's what Heffron told me. I was afraid that would happen." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"She's gonna change Don, all of us are." I explained.

"I know, but she shouldn't even be here, she should be back in Oregon, or at the least, still in England."

"Well, she's here now dude, what can you do about it?"

"Nothing I guess. Well, I guess I'll go check on her for myself."

"Good luck, Doc's being a guard dog over her." I chuckled to myself.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get past him." He sighed, walking away from me.

I turned around again, heading towards my foxhole. So Don had gone to Heffron first. Maybe he just ran into the kid first, or maybe he thought they were closer. Who knows, maybe they were closer. The very thought of that pissed me off, I'd been there first, who is this kid to come in and try to move in on Bells. I'd realized I'd fucked up big time with that move at the bar, but I didn't know how far it really pushed her.

Hadn't she mentioned before that her dad drank? Maybe she had, maybe that's what had set her off. But she had been drinking herself, it drinking upset her, why would she do something that upset her?

_But she hadn't gotten plastered.._ Maybe what I'd acted like reminded her of her father? Who the hell knows, alls I knew was that I needed to fix things, and quick. Before this new kid moved in and took her away from me.

...

**Arabella's POV**

_Flames and smoke surrounded me, wherever the hell I was. I couldn't breath, cough after cough racking my body._

_"Jesus Christ." Was all I heard before I was lifted off the ground, everything swirling around me. I couldn't see my savior, or capture I wasn't qutie sure. Whoever it was was carrying me away from the heat that licked at the both of us, into a darkness I could only percieve as night. The air was cold, I saw the burning wreckage of a building that I had been pulled from. _

_Everything was spinning, just then I heard planes flying over head, then explosions, somebody was bombing someone._

_"We've gotta get out of here!" The man shouted, just then I glanced up, in time to see a black object falling towards Earth at a deadly speed. I saw the bright yellows and red, then everything was black, then I heard the noise of the explosion._

"Hey, Ary?" I jolted awake, seeing Don leaning over me.

"Oh my God, Don, you scared me." I sighed, putting a hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry, I just came to check up on ya." He smirked, taking Roe's now vacant seat.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I heard you were shaken up pretty badly. Are you okay?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine Don. I just froze, that's all." I shrugged.

"Arabella, you know I can always tell when you're lying, now what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just... I could've died if it weren't for Babe. I mean, how pathetic am I to just lock up like that in the middle of combat?"

"Arabella, you're a Malarkey, it's impossible for you to be pathetic." Don joked, causing me to roll my eyes, "But seriously Ary, you're not pathetic in the least. You're just human, like the rest of us. We all hit that wall sometime or another, trust me. I hit a wall of my own when I met that POW from Oregon."

"What?" I looked up at him in shock, since when had he bumped into some POW's?

"I didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh," He chuckled, "Well, okay, it was at Normandy. We were all making our way into that crappy HQ they'd set up, and we passed a group of kraut prisoners. We all started heckling them-"

"No surprise.." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, I asked one of them where they were from. One of the fella's said Eugene."

"No shit?"

"No shit. He said he's serving for Hitler because of some call for all true German's to serve for their father land or whatever. He was born and raised in Eugene, he worked in that plant, the one across the street from where I worked? Uhm, the teller plant or whatever they called it?"

"Mhm.." I nodded.

"But then Popeye came pestering me, I told him I'd see him around."

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"I don't know, just forgot about the war for a second I guess.. But, as I'm walking away from the group, here comes speirs. He walked straight past me, towards the prisoners. Then I heard a Thompson going off, I think he totally took out every one of em'." Don shook his head.

"Wow.." Was all I was able to squeak out. Would Speirs really be that type of guy?

"Yeah. So speaking of guys, what's going down with you and Babe and Joe?"

"God Don, I don't know. I mean, I.. I just don't know.."

"Well, tell me about it.."

"Well, Babe saved my life, so I should be thankful, right? And Joe was just a prick to me.."

"Just that once though."

"Still, him being drunk and pushy like that, it kind of reminded me of dad, ya'know? Babe should be the obvious choice, shouldn't he? But I still kindof have a thing for Joe, but I haven't really gotten to know either of them to too well. I've learned about some of their history but I think I need to know about more of themselves as people. I mean, I try to, but I just don't get the time or one or the other starts something and just... ugh.." I moaned, leaning my head back.

"Well, maybe get to know the both of them, but I'd maybe hold off on getting serious until this whole mess is over?"

"I don't know Don, I guess what happens, happens ya'know?"

"Yeah, what happens, happens, and you're still human like the rest of us." He chuckled.

"I guess." I yawned, leaning my head on his shoulders, "What do you think it's like in Oregon now?"

"I don't know, I think mom's taking care of Molly, and dad. Maybe their doing some work for the cause or something, who knows. John's probably swabbing some deck on some big ship, in the warm weather on the Pacific, same with Bobby, if he ever got past scrubbing floors in basic. Just think, they're going to be looking at the same stars we're looking at now in just a few hours." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's amazing." I couldn't do anything except shake my head. The stars were quickly disappearing, the suns light coming up just over the horizons, already I could hear men moving about, like I'm sure they had been all night. But I just sighed, leaned my head back on Don's shoulder and shut my eyes, catching at least another precious hour of sleep.

...

"Arabella..." Someone called to me in a sing-song voice, "Arabella..."

"What?" I grumbled.

"Time to get up, c'mon, my shoulders fallin asleep.." Don mumbled, pushing me up.

"Sorry, how long have I been out?" I asked, squinting in the sunlight.

"A few hours, I figured you needed the rest." He shrugged. But it was true, since that nap with Don, I felt like I'd actually slept for once, a nice little rest. It'd probably been the only real rest I'd gotten since Aldbourne. From then on I vowed to try to sleep like that more often.

"Bulls back." Don stated simply, helping to pull me up out of the foxhole.

"Really?" I looked around me, not finding any sign of Randleman.

"Yeah, the guys didn't find him, but he picked them up along his way back." He laughed, "Now c'mon, they've got trucks comin to get us, we're moving somewhere else." My medic bag was tossed at me.

Don and I walked up to the convoy of trucks, slipping onto the back of one with Skinny, Hashey, and Lipton. My eyelids were still heavy and asking for more sleep, but I knew it wouldn't come. We were surrendering, defeated. That realization hit me like a bag of bricks.

We'd lost this battle, we were retreating from the krauts. I couldn't believe that we'd been signed up for this plan that was thought to be so fool-proof. A glance around at the men proved to me that most everyone else was probably thinking the same thing as I was. Listening to the trucks start up their engines, and the gravel crunching under the retreating tires finalized our defeat, the war wasn't going to be over by Christmas for any of us.

I had a feeling this was going to be something much bigger than all of us thought it was going to be when we first signed up. Something bigger than the rest of us could have imagined.

...


	13. Mourmelon and Moose

...

"Well, what are you thinking about naming him Tab..?"

"I'm thinking Gunner.." Tab smirked, patting the german sheppard on the head.

"Nah, gunner is too... too... well, it sounds too german.." I giggled.

"Well then, Ms. Malarkey, what do you propose on calling the dog?"

"I say, going off the name gunner, call him Trigger, it suit him." I put on a cheeky smile before rolling back over in the hay, listening to the hum drum basics of the barn I'd called home for all of six hours maybe. Another system of coughs ran its way through my system, jostling me a bit.

"Hey, Arabella, could you watch the feet? I'd rather not get kicked in the face.." Lipton mumbled, sleep sounding not too far off for him.

"Sorry Lip..." I yawned, only causing me to cough more.

"Hey, Air, you doin fine up there?" Heshey asked, walking through the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, just a small cough." I waved him off. Him and someone who was with im' complained to Tab about something before they grumbled off, myself being totally oblivious to the conversations around me. Just me, and the ceiling above me, which I'd stared at for a good two out of the six hours of being here. The beams were halfway concealed by the loft, which was filled with hay-

"We got penetration!" Came one of the mens voice, along with the barging open of the barn doors, the movement sent me into a state of alertness, tossing myself off the wagon.

"Alley's hurt-"

"Get em' on the table! It's Alley!" The men were indeed carrying a limp Alley in their arms, although he was concious, if barely. Throughout the whole chaos, Winters calm voice came through, as usual.

"Get im' on the table, Boil, go get Doc Roe, Arabella, look him over and get your bag."

"Yeah." I ran towards the opposite side of the wagon, grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Where was it?" Winters questioned.

"Crossroads, where the road crosses the dike."

"If it wasn't for your loud mouth Liebgott.."

"Hey, you know what Joe?" I scurried through the men, trying to get to Alley, but Doc had already beat me to him.

"Liebgott, use the sofa, Arabella, you check him out.."

"Sure thing Doc.." I sighed, walked over to Joe, who was already holding a bandage to what looked like a shrapnel wound. "Joe come here."

"I'm fine Bells, kay? Just some nicks and scratches, the bleeding'll stop."

"At least let me put some sulfa powder on it."

"Don't need to waste supplies on me Bells." Joe groaned, trying to back away from me.

"It's not wasting, now come here." I did a bit of a jog, running up to Joe and grabbing his upper arm, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he relaxed a bit. "Joe, let me at least look at it so I can take whatever metals in there, out."

"Fine, just hurry up so I can make this patrol, they'll need a machine gunner."

"I will once you let me see!" I yanked on his arm a bit until he removed his hand from his neck, leaning a bit to allow me to see.

"Just a couple pieces..." I breathed, using my tweezers to pull the chunks out as quick as I could, applying a bit of sulfa powder on the wound and smearing some antibiotic cream on before wrapping a new bandage around his neck.

"Alright, thank you. Now," He paused as another bout of coughing racked me, "you need to go rest with that cough of yours, go to the loft and sleep it off for a bit, you can't be fighting with a cold or flu or whatever. Okay?"

"No promises, but I can try." I smirked.

"Nope, promise."

"I can't."

"Do it anyways." He smiled that stupid smile that always got me.

"Fine.."

"Good." He gave another mischievious grin before glancing around quickly and placing a soft kiss on my forhead.

"What was that for?"

"For promising to rest." He laughed, giving on more glance before grabbing my face and tilting it upwards and placing a light kiss on my lips before grabbing me in a hug, nestling his nose in my hair and disappearing as fast as he'd appeared through the barn doors.

"Hey Doc, you going with them?" I asked, giving up an exaggerate yawn.

"No, Winter's said he didn't need me, he's got his squad, they'll be back soon. Wanna come over to the house we're in?"

"Who's we?"

"Me, Spina, Jackson, Heffron." Doc shrugged, tossing some supplies back into his bag.

"Alright, sure, but I'm gonna take a nap when I get there."

"Sounds like a plan." He smirked, jutting his elbow out, which I looped my arm through. The house they were staying in was a three room farm house, nothing really spectacular.

"Hey boys, look who the Doc dragged in." Spina smiled up at me from a hand of cards, "How you doing Arabella?"

"I'm doing fine, extrememly tired though." I shrugged.

"Here, I'll show you where the bed is." Babe smirked, setting his hand down and getting up.

"No, I will, you go back before they start peeking at your cards." Doc waved him off, walking me upstairs and creaking open a door, "Well, here you are, have a nice rest Arabella." Doc offered me another small smile before walking to the room next door. Listening to the floor creak beneathe my feet, I made my way to the full sized bed before plopping down on the edge to remove my boots.

"Ughh.." I sighed, falling back onto the bed, letting out a large breath of air, that breath being the last thing I remembered before things went black and sleep took over.

...

*Third Person POV*

"Hey, Arabella, time to get up, c'mon." Babe shoved the small sleeping figure on the bed.

"Yeah..." Arabella grumbled.

"C'mon Ary, people want us out on the front, gotta go clean up some field that the guys took over." He shoved her lightly once more.

"Mhm.." She stretched, her auburn hair falling over her face.

"Sorry to have to do this..." Babe apologized before grabbing an end of the blanket and tearing it off of her.

"God, fine, alright? I'm up." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't need to get moody. But hurry up, get your boots on. Lipton said he wanted you to get out there so Doc could take a break, yeah?" Babe joked, reaching for her helmet and holding it out.

"Looking for this?" He smirked.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, pulling her helmet on and grabbing her pack. "How long did I sleep?"

"I don't know, you dragged in here with Doc around two, it's eleven now. So nine hours?"

"Ah, I'll be able to run a couple days now withouth sleep." Arabella nodded, heading down the stairs, Babe close behind.

"So how did everything start anyways? You've got blood on your jacket, but I didn't hear about anyone getting killed."

"Alley got hit with a grenade, Joe got hit in the next with some of the frag."

"Ah." Arabella noted Babe stiffen up when she mentioned Joe. "So how far away is this place?"

"Not too far, I'm surprised you were able to go to sleep, everyone else was up listening to bombs and MG's."

"Hm..." She nodded as they made their way through a small chunk of wooded area, catching a glimpse to the other side of it she realized how truly close everything was. "Wow.."

"Yeah." Babe agreed, nodding a bit.

"Hey! Bells!" Arabella turned her head, seeing Joe walking up to her with a group of German soldiers behind him.

"Hey, Joe... Your neck is bleeding again, come here." Arabella waved him over.

"Alright, alright, Babe, you watch the krauts okay?" Joe sighed, leaning over a bit so Arabella could get a look at his neck, removing the bandage she sprinkled some more sulfa on it to slow the bleeding, replacing the bandage and patting him on the back. "Your good to go, go get these soldiers wherever you need to get them and come see me if you need anything."

"Sounds like a plan," He sent her a small wink, "See ya later Bells."

"Bells?" One of the german soldiers piped up, "Frauen als Soldaten? Jetzt habe ich alles gesehen." He laughed while shaking his head.

"What'd he say?" Arabella looked to Joe.

"Well, he said, Bells? Women as soldiers? Now I've seen it all. Arschloch." Joe stated, looking to the man.

"Now I know what that means, maybe you shouldn't be calling prisoners assholes Joe. Go on before Winters has my head for holding you up."

"Alright, see ya Bells, Heffron." He sent Babe a small nod before turning his back to them, "Holen Sie sich bewegen."

"Arabella!" She looked around, seeing Doc waving his arm in the air.

"Hey Doc, what'd you need?"

"Can you take care of this guy? I don't know his name, but Winters wants prisoners to be taken care of too."

"Yeah, yeah, pays to be civil.." Arabella squatted down in front of the man, "Hallo ich bin ein Sanitäter." She told him in the only German she knew.

"Ein netter Sanitäter zu schlecht, müssen Sie mit den falschen Männern kämpfen." The man smiled, he appeared inebriated.

"Hey, Doc, you give this one morphine or somethin?" Arabella asked, pulling a bandage out to wrap the mans leg.

"Sure did, why?"

"I don't know, he looks drunk." Arabella shrugged.

"He probably is..." She looked up from the man to see a limping Webster with a bandage around his thigh.

"Hey Web."

"Hey, need any translations?"

"Uhm, ask him if he can walk." She shrugged once more.

"Können Sie gehen?" Webster questioned, lighting a cigarette and putting it to his mouth.

"Abhängt, kann dieses Sanitäter gehen mit mir?"

"Nein, Sie können auf eigene Faust zu gehen?"

"Ich denke, halten die Damen alle zu euch ihr Amerikaner." The soldier shook his head, grabbing his rifle for support.

"Genau." Webster smiled, watching the man limp over to some of his other fallen comrades.

"That was way more than asking a man if he could walk, Web." Arabella stated blunty, wiping some blood from her hands.

"He thinks your cute, I asked if he could walk and he asked if you could walk with him." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh lovely..." She shook her head, looking for a man that wasn't being attended.

"So, you don't have any of your bodyguards with you?" Web asked, dropping his cig into the dirt.

"Bodyguards?"

"You know, Guarnere, Liebgott, Heffron..." Web joked, "I actually get to talk to the one girl of Easy."

"Oh Webster, whoever gave you morphine, gave you too much, just head back to CP, get thouroughly checked out, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Alright, well, talk to you later Arabella." Webster patted her on the back before walking off.

"Ary? Ary!" She turned to see Don walking over to her.

"Hey! How are you?" She looked up to him, squinting into the sun.

"I'm doing alright. We really got em', didn't we?" He breathed, looking out over the field of german corpses.

"Yeah, I guess." She yawned.

"You tired?"

"No, just waking up..." She shook her head softly, "You?"

"I could use some sleep, yeah..." He surveyed the area around them, "Man everythings a mess, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Arabella nodded, watching men sitting and talking, drink some coffee and having a few cigarettes. "Looks pretty relaxed."

"Yeah, we'll be able to enjoy it more pretty soon." Nixon walked up on the siblings.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Arabella questioned.

"We're going to Mourmelon. Winters got promoted, he's running the whole batallion now."

"What?" Both of them looked over.

"Yep, get to look forward to Moose Heyliger and a nice break." Nix smiled, clapping Donald on the back, "Now I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Bye, sir."

"Well, Mourmelon, here we come." Don couldn't hide the giddy smile that came onto his face.

"You could say that again..."

"Well-"

"I didn't mean literally, older brother."

...

_Well, the ending of that was pretty rocky, I know, but hey! I'm back :) reviews are always greatly appreciated! Just bear with me as I get back into the swing of things here xD thanks to all my amazing followers, viewers and reviewers :D I love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to have another one up soon! Thank you! Caio!_

_-Carlene_


	14. Decisions, Decisions

...

"Ohhh Mourmelon..." Arabella couldn't help the big smile that came upon her face as she looked out her window, the peaceful moment being disturbed by her brothers snoring across the room.

"Don." Arabella hissed, the favor being returned with another ripping snore. "Don!" Arabella laughed, with another snore coming her way.

"DONALD MALARKEY!" She finally shouted, tossing one of her pillows at him.

"Huh...?" Don grumbled, trying to assess his surroundings.

"You were snoring, like normal." She giggled, rolling her eyes, "But I think I might go for a small walk or run, see you at breakfast, alright?"

"Mhm... sure.." Don mumbled, taking her pillow and falling asleep.

"Bye.." Arabella gave a small wave before shutting the door behind her and walking down the hallway, down the stairs of the makeshift apartment/hotel and out the door, feeling a soft breeze she wondered how there could be a place like this in the middle of a wartorn country. Everything was busy and bussling but she found a way to move between different men and jeeps, she felt like she was back in Portland.

"Malarkey!" She was drawn from her tance-like state to be faced with Ronald Speirs.

"Sir." Arabella gave him a small salute before allowing him to continue.

"Do you think you could run to Winter's quarters, tell him Sink wants him and Nixon down at HQ as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

"You do that." He nodded once before walking right past her, so she changed her direction and made her way to a small building close to where her and Don were bunked up. Waiting a few seconds, she rapped her knuckles on the wood door, giving it a minute before knocking once again.

"Yes? Ah, Corporal Malarkey, what brings you around here?" Winters asked, looking over her for anyone else.

"Speirs sent me to tell you that Sink wants you and Captain Nixon up at Headquarters asap... sir." She ended, feeling she'd been a bit too informal.

"Alright, thank you for the message Arabella." He offered her a smile before she saluted him, waiting for him to return the favor before she left, going back to her original walk. Taking a small tour of the area, she recognized a certain ginger man leaning against a wall, talking to George Luz who was having a smoke.

"Hey hey! Look who it is!" Luz smiled his cheeky smile.

"Hey Luz, Babe." Arabella nodded to Luz, sending Babe a small look before turning back to Luz.

"Well, you are a Corporal, does that mean we have to salute you or what?" Luz asked, taking a puff of his cig.

"We've gone over this George, I hate it when people salute me, I'm not higher than any other guy here."

"Well, in rank you are.." Babe shrugged.

"Yeah, but rank isn't anything personal, just a name to be tagged onto my original."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's something."

"It's nothing." Arabella waved him off, "Well, I think I'm going to go for a bit more of a walk, then maybe hit up the cafeteria for some grub, you guys in?"

"Well, I'm not one for walking and smoking, but I'm sure Babe will join you." George stated, giving Babe a slight kick on his calf.

"Yeah." Babe let out a hesitant smirk, sending George a dirty look before walking to her, his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him, linking her arm in his before continuing on.

"So how are you Babe?" Arabella turned her head up to him.

"I'm good, even better now that I'm walking through Mourmelon, a beautiful girl on my arm." He smiled down to her.

"Awe, how cute." She cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, so how are you?"

"I'm great, got to sleep in some more, besides my brother snoring." She rolled her eyes, tossing her hair a bit, "But I'm excited for breakfast."

"I'm sure, so... Arabella." Babe stopped, looking around to make sure no one was in the small alleyway with them.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking, thinking a lot."

"Mhm."

"About us, I told you that I have feelings for you Arabella and I'm wondering, that night I kissed you, and you kissed me back, you asked me if I was playing you. Now I find myself wondering the same about you." Babe trailed off, looking down to his boots, it hurt her to see him so vulnerable like that.

"Babe... I..." She started, "I'm not playing you, it's just."

"Just what?"

"It's just that I have feelings for two people that I'm torn between."

"Me and Joe right?" Babe nodded, looking upwards.

"Yes, but I have strong feelings for the both of you and it's driving me crazy, Babe, it's tearing me in two. I've thought so much about it that I'm surprised I haven't actually physically torn up at the seams. I mean, Joe hasn't always been there, but with me and you it's like nothing is happening."

"I try, but if you knew how much nerve I have to build up to talk to you, you'd know why we haven't gone further."

"I know Babe, I know. But, I just... What's happening here?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Edward, if I could tell you, I wouldn't have asked you. I mean, I have feelings for you, strong feelings, but they're there for Joe too. That's why I've been staying just friends with the both of you and it's killing me to see the both of you care about me so much but not know if I feel the same. I... just don't know.." She shook her head, so flustered, "I just don't know." She squeaked before taking her leave.

"Arabella, don't leave.." Babe breathed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her lips to his, he thought about the chance of somebody walking by and seeing them so he cut it short, placing one last kiss to her forehead.

"You don't know how much it's killing me to not have you." Babe whispered into her hair, "Now let's get some breakfast." He linked his arm into hers and walked down the rest of the alleyway with her, to the cafeteria, unlinking their arms before walking inside. Grabbing their basic breakfast of toast and other substances of unknown origin, Babe found a table to sit down at.

"Look, Babe, I'm sorry for the whole rant earlier."

"No, it's the truth, and I understood every word, and I'm willing to accept that I'll have to fight a bit harder." He smirked, sending her a small wink.

"Eh, I shouldn't have you two fighting in the first place... and here we go, pity party me huh?"

"Well, you don't have much choice behind two guys fighting over you."

"Yes, I do, and I should just make up my mind!" She sighed, waving her fork in the air a bit.

"Well, I don't want you making up your mind too quickly, not the best way to go around making decisions."

"Eh, I guess..-"

"Hey, Babe, sorry to take you away from your breakfast date here but Moose wants us up at HQ for a briefing on something for the limey's." Don shrugged, "Sorry Ary, but we gotta go, why don't you go check in with Doc for anything to do." He grimaced, patting her a couple of times on the back.

"Yeah, yeah.." She sighed, dropping her fork and deciding she wasn't hungry anymore and bringing her tray up front and heading to the aid station.

"Hey! Spina!" She yelled, grinning at the man as he turned at her.

"Hey hey look at you! What do you want?"

"Just something to do.."

"Well, we could use some catching up on documenting... and your the one with the good writing..." Spina went on.

"Fine, fine... Just point me to it."

"It's in the room over there." He pointed her towards a small office, plopping into the worn out desk chair and looking over the seeming novels of papers in front of her she smiled, smiled for the fact that she'd be able to sit and think for a while. Everything was buzzing for her, sliding papers out of the way she laid her head down, trying to sort everything.

_Joe, let's start with Joe.._ She started mentally noting everything for and against him. He was there, but there was that bar incident, but he'd been working his ass off to get her back ever since. He cared about her basic well being, like telling her to rest when she was sick. He was crazy for her.

_But so is Babe..._ Yeah, Babe seemed crazy, but he hadn't been there really except for the occasional kiss, no real heart to hearts. _But he did mention the whole nerve thing_... Yeah, but if he felt that strongly for her he'd get over himself and get to her. But there was that something about him, something about the way he looked at her. The way he allowed himself to be so vulnerable around her, the way he sort of let down his walls, there was potential for sure.

If any of this lasted until the war was over, Babe lived on the other side of the country, Joe in a totally different state, close but still away. How could she trust that any of this would last. She couldn't let herself into just a fling again, she'd been through too many that she didn't know were flings until it was made clear to her by the guy she was with at the time. If she even made it through this god damned war. But what if she did, and if Babe and Joe did, she had to make a decision, so everyone could move on with their lives.

"Uhm... knock, knock?" Spina asked, tapping his knuckles on the door frame.

"Hm?" Arabella looked up to him.

"If you wanted to sleep, why not go to your quarters and sleep?"

"No, I'm not sleeping, just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?" He looked to her, shutting the door softly behind him and dragging a chair in front of her.

"Ugh, just me being indecisive."

"Ah, boy problems huh?"

"Yeah, I can't even begin to decide how confused I am."

"Well, start talking. The best way to talk is from the beginning by the way.." Spina sent her a tiny wink before waving his hands in front of him.

"Well, ugh, alright. Okay, so Joe and Babe right? Well..."

"Can't choose?"

"No, and that's the problem. I mean, Joe is there, he has been since the start, and ever since that whole bar brawl between him and Babe he's been fighting his heart out for me. But Babe is there, but he just doesn't fight that hard, he said that he'll 'have to fight harder' but what is that? I mean, I just... I just don't know who's who, what's what..." She shook her head.

"Well, you know me, a Philly boy, so I'd tell you go with Philly charm."

"Go figure.." She rolled her eyes.

"But let me tell you, you're all Babe can talk about, and all he can seem to think about. He's just shy, that's all Arabella, I mean, he's loud when he needs to be, but he's Babe ya'know?"

"You're not helping Spina."

"Well, I'd say not to take advantage, don't play them, but try to sort things out."

"I HAVE tried to sort things out..." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling before the tears were allowed to fall.

"Well, Rock, Paper, and Scissors all have their pros and cons. And so do Babe and Joe. Joe seems to be more there about it than Babe but know that Babe thinks about you and only you. But everyone is rooting different ways."

"Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much.." Spina looked everywhere but in her eyes.

"Ugh.. well, maybe I just test the water with both."

"Isn't that the whole taking advantage thing..?"

"Well, I'm not saying like that.." Arabella looked to him.

"Just maybe, pressure the both of them, show both of them that I could go either way."

"Now, you've already told both of them that, don't make it worse. Maybe you should talk to Don, go back to your quarters, I'll send a runner for Don to go back home and talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah.." She squeaked shakily.

"We all love you Ary, some more than others, but we all do, and we all hope you make the right decision." Spina stood, walking with her to the door.

"Bye Spina, sorry I didn't get anything done."

Ary did as she was told, heading back to her room, laying down.

"Make a choice, make a choice, make a damn choice.." She murmured, feeling like pulling her hair out by the roots.

"Hey, pulling me out of a briefing for your issues?" Don asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I've been to one person about this so far and Spina was no help."

"Uh huh.." Don nodded, plopping on his bed across from him.

"I don't know Don, I just don't know, and that's all I've been saying all day and it's driving me nuts, how did this whole day go from great to just aggrivating?"

"I don't know the answer to that one but tell me."

"Well, I was with Babe and he kissed me, said he was going to start fighting harder for me so I'd pick him over Joe. But then Joe is there, and Joe truly seems to care, but I just.."

"Don't know, I know. Well, here, let's start from this, which temperment of them is better with you..?"

"Well, Joe has a good temper, albeit a bit aggresive, but then Babe is quiet, but he's well spoken, and he's just shy."

"But you said Joe is more there? Well, then move on, compare your pasttimes, your religious thoughts.."

"You sound like such a shrink Don.." Arabella laughed, "But alright, well, Joe isn't Jewish, he's Roman Catholic."

"Like us."

"Yes, and Babe is English Catholic."

"Oh, grandma would have a heart attack."

"Yeah, but it's not grandma's decision, is it Don?"

"No, it's not, I was just making a small statement. Babe lives in Pennsylvania-"

"Joe in California, I know. Uhm, Joe and I talked about drawing once, in England. He doesn't draw but he thought it was cute that I did. Babe I don't know much about, he wants to become a cop, he likes to play cards, I've seen him reading..."

"I've heard Joe talk about baseball.."

"I like baseball."

"I know you do." Don smirked.

"Babe said two words maybe about hockey once."

"You like hockey too."

"I know Don."

"Okay, not helping, I know, but what do you want in the future?"

"Same thing everyone wants, a house, a husband, 2.5 kids, a picket fence in the front yard."

"And Babe hasn't said anything about family, Joe on the other hand."

"Yeah, he's talked about that enough."

"Yeah, and he's been fighting like crazy, not only with you, he's come and talked to me, I swear he was even talking to Doc once."

"Ugh.." She groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed, looking to the ceiling.

"Well, to me it sounds like Joe is a fighter, who's seeing everything in you when Babe sounds more on the fence than you are."

"Yeah, you make a point older brother.." She sighed, watching him walk over and sit besides her.

"Maybe go with Joe. Maybe go with Babe. If you go with Joe, sounds like Babe will be able to move on, maybe he won't be able to. Go with Joe for now, that's my advice, he makes you happy whenever he's with you, and you seem to talk about him more, so he's in your thoughts more. But like you said that it's not grandma's choice, it's not mine either. I love you Arabella, and want nothing but the best for you, little sister." He patted her thigh. "Now we've got a mission for the night, helping out some brits cross the river."

"Okay.." She decided to listen to her brother, "Wisdom comes with age, huh?"

"Mom used to say that all the time."

"I know. And I think I'll agree with your age, and some of your 'wisdom'."

"Alright, great, now that that's settled, I've gotta go, love you baby sister." He kissed her softly on the forehead, grabbing his jacket and heading to the door. "See you in a bit."

"Don't get shot." She stated simply.

...

_Well, we've made it thus far, now we'll see how she makes it through this, and if she's really made up her mind ;) I'm not gonna lie I'm still on the fence where this stories going, so I'm making my mind as far as Arabella is xD Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I hope to have another chapter up around the end of the week! Now I'm off to some sleep. Nighty night! Deuces!_

_-Carlene_


	15. Not So Hot

...

"So Don, what was the call about during the briefing?" Skip asked as they crawled along the river bank.

"Nothing, just my sister needing some advice." Don shook his head, "Nothing major.."

"Uh-huh, well if it wasn't major how did it get you out of a damn briefing?"

"It's not major Skip, she just wanted some advice and Spina came and made it sound big."

"Uh-huh.." Skip nodded slowly, deciding it better not to beat a dead horse to the ground.

Don eyed the tiny figure of Joe Liebgott making his way to Heyliger, he wondered if he would be the best pick for his little sister. He seemed to care for her enough, and Don felt he could trust him, maybe not as much as Babe but he could trust everyone in Easy.

_No, you're not going to start driving yourself nuts like your sister. Stop._ Don scolded himself mentally, but what if one of those two was going to be his brother in law? Who would he choose? He wasn't given much time to think until the largest wall of British troops he'd ever seen popped out from the headgerow. He followed his orders, ferrying all 140 brits to the other side of the river.

Once they were done, the Brits insisted on celebrating.

"Hey, they said the barn by HQ, an hour after debriefing." Penkala smirked, giving Don a pat on the back before continuing on his way. Don skipped his debriefing, deciding to head back to his shared apartment to sleep for a bit as he made his way upstairs, he ran into a very familiar face.

"Ary, where ya going?"

"Me? Spina said that there was gonna be a small party after debriefing, I decided I'd head down."

"Oh, well, I was gonna take a nap but I guess I'll just head down with you, keep an eye on ya." He sent her a small wink bending his arm at the elbow for her to loop her arm through his.

"So, how'd it all go?"

"It went smooth, about as smooth as anyone could hope, no shots fired, everyone got across."

"Great!" She couldn't help but smile and breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, you could say that, so what'd you do all evening?"

"Not much. laid in bed."

"Doing some thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Made up your mind?"

"No."

"You're impossible."

"No, all of this is impossible."

"Well, maybe both of them aren't for you, if your deciding them maybe neither of them is mister right, maybe their just mister right nows for you, and that's not good."

"Maybe you're right Don."

"Maybe I'm right? I'm always right."

"Oh, surre..." She nodded slowly, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Don, stop before I really hurt you." She grumbled, making him laugh.

"But anyways, how am I right this time?"

"I don't know.. Ugh why do I have to be the most undecsive person on the face of the planet?"

"Because you're just like mom, but anyways, we're in Mourmelon, not in the middle of a battle field for once, go enjoy yourself, go down to the lake."

"The lake is freezing cold, Don, maybe you're not always right."

"Whatever, just go, go get your mind off things, bring your sketch pad if you brought it with. You always liked drawing. Stick in a bag, go outside, go somewhere by yourself, and think about nothing but here and now. Go, do it. I want to sleep."

"Sure, sure." Arabella sighed, rolling from the bed and reaching under her bed. Grabbing the backpack she knew was there, she gave her brother a little wave before heading outside.

Sneaking around the corner of the building, she walked down the alley and ducked her head between people so as to keep her cover. She managed to sneak out to a field, the small river visible beyond that.

...

"Hey, look who it is!" A cocky voice came from behind Arabella, causing her to roll her eyes before going back to her drawing.

"Well, looks like someone went AWOL from the hospital." She stated, rather sarcastically.

"You know it." Guarnere scoffed, taking a seat next to her, swinging his legs over the side of the bridge.

"So how's that leg?" She asked, looking away from the paper for a second.

"It's alright, send a shot down to my foot every once in a while, but nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, because Guarnere can handle everything."

"Damn right." He nodded, looking out to the river, then peaking over her shoulder, "Nice drawing."

"Thank you." She couldn't help the smirk fall upon her face, leading some more strokes over the sky.

"Well you draw, play soccer, you're a pretty good craps player, and hey, you can even drink a beer or two, what can't you do?"

"I don't know, save the world I guess."

"Well, no offense but even I don't think I could do that."

"Oh really? Wild Bill Guarnere couldn't save the world? My minds been blown."

"Oh shut up." He shoved her lightly.

"Well, how was the hospital."

"Eh, the food was alright, the bed was uncomfortable and the nurses were nowhere near as nice as the nurse here in easy company, and I made that quite clear to the rest of them there."

"How sweet of you." She smiled, allowing a bit of a flush come to her face, probably not visible considering her face was already a slight shade of magenta from the chilly winds.

"Yeah, I like to think of myself that way. But hey, you've got to be freezing out here, they're showing a movie over in the 'theatre.'" He smirked, putting air quotes around the last word. "Care to join me?" He questioned, standing up with his arm to his hip. It formed a perfect triangle for Arabella to loop her arm through.

"That sounds wonderful." She beamed up towards him. They took a short walk, listening to the hustle and bustle about them until they reached the theatre.

Sneaking in behind Compton, Bill and Arabella sat down as quietly as they could and were quickly absorbed by the movie, well, Arabella was more absorbed in watching Luz repeat every line before it was said, therefore upsetting Lipton and Toye. She snickered lightly, but turned back to the movie when she heard her brother enter the room.

She vaguely heard them muttering over some money or some amount of money. She listened to Winters whispering to Compton about something, she zoned out, staring at the screen but not taking in a word. Before her thoughts were even together in coherent strings, the lights slammed on and the movie was shut off.

"Aye! What's going on?" Guarnere grumbled, along with most of the other men.

"I said quiet!" A man shouted, walking up center stage, "Elements of the first and sixth SS panzer division have broken through in the Ardens Forest. Now they've over run the 28th infantry and elements of the fourth. All officers report to respective HQ's, all passes are cancelled."

That last statement was followed by a loud outroar of complaints, followed by instructions from various men around the room.

"Well, guess we better be headin' out, huh?" Bill asked, standing and offering a hand to Arabella.

"I guess.." She grimaced, I just need to run back and get my bag... Be right back!" Arabella shouted over her shoulder, taking off full speed for the apartment building.

Taking giant leaps up the stairs, she made it into the room, a small folded note on the floor at her feet caught her eye, she picked it up, shoving it in her breast pocket, and reached to the end of the bed. Taking stairs two at a time, she shrugged her bag on, digging into her pockets for her mittens. Thank god her mom had sent some with the last care package.

"Bella! Hey!" Looking down the street, she saw a figure running towards her, "Your brother sent me to get you." Babe smiled, "Now c'mon!"

The pair made a quick jog back to the trucks, which were already starting up.

"Hey, Bells!" Her eyes darted around until she found Joes pale face sticking from the tailgate of one, "Let's get a move on, huh?" He reached out and helped her into the truck, Babe hopping in afterwards.

"Well, at least if the truck crashes we'll be safe." Compton joked.

"Yeah, let's hope." Arabella snickered. Listening to the trucks rumble before finally backing out into a long convoy. She felt this was about to be something big. Something horrible. But then again it could be quick and end the war, who knew. But at the moment, the whole situation wasn't feeling too hot, literally.

...

**ALRIGHTY! Well, it's been a while, huh? *rubs back of head* well, I guess finals came up on me, along with summer and the cabin and fishing and tanning and a new job and a new car and blahh. xD **

**Anyhoo, I know there should be no excuse for not updating. But now with more free time I'm hoping to get a lot more in on this and my other stories soon. I'd like to take some time to thank all that review/alert/and even just read this story, you're all amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although this was kind of fluff xD but I love you all and hope you're all having an awesome time right now (: toodaloo!(:**


	16. For Me

...

"Christ I miss those C-47's." Guarnere grumbled, looking over at Arabella.

"You gotta tailgate jump here." Talbert joked.

"Bells, you alright?" Joe nearly whispered.

Joe had been watching her shake for the past half hour, her lips were almost turning blue.

"You can have my jacket.." He offered.

"No, keep your jacket, I'm sure there's an extra in another truck." The redhead shook her head.

Arabella kept looking out the back of the truck, there was at least ten more behind them. A small detail none of the men had noticed was how clear the stars were, and they fascinated her.

"I just like to know where they're sending us and what the hell we're supposed to do with no ammo." Babe shrugged, looking back towards Bella, but catching eyes with Joe first before turning back to the new guy.

"Hey kid, what's your name again?"

"Sueth, Sueth uh, Junior." The man spoke firmly.

Arabella listened as the men called Sueth out on multiple things, the main one being socks. It wasn't until they'd reached their destination that the men and Arabella realized what was really going on.

The men were coming out in droves, limping, bandaged and in tatters.

"Oh my..." Arabella whispered, walking into the group of men to see where she might be able to help.

"You... you've got to get out of here..." A tall blonde man grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him, "A pretty woman like you won't last... won't last.." He was dazed, like he was in shock, but Arabella couldn't break from his grasp.

"Hey, hey man, knock it off." She felt another hand on her upper arm, grasping at the mans grip, "Seriously, let go of her." Then she saw a fist going straight into the man's shoulder blade, causing him to drop his hands.

"Keep her close.." He warned, "The German's aren't sympathetic.."

Arabella turned to face Joe, "Thank you." She sighed.

"No need for thanks, now lets go find you a coat."

Joe pulled her through the crowd of men, finally stopping one that looked about the girl's size. He started speaking slowly, asking for the coat for the lady. The man nodded, slipping out of it and handing it to her.

"Joe, he needs a coat."

"He's going someplace warm, you, however, are not. Now just put on the damn coat, Bells. Please, for me." He pushed it towards her once more before she took it and put it on, it was a tad big but not too much.

Lieutenant Dyke ordered all men to start heading into the woods around Bastogne. Joe made sure to keep Arabella close after hearing the sound of shelling off to the East. When Easy's soldiers reached the frozen forests of the Ardennes, they realized why retreating Americans were so shaken. Carnage ruled the forest. Frozen puddles of blood, snow-covered limbs, shredded helmets, shell casings, craters from artillery and corpses littered the ground.

Arabella almost lost the contents of her stomach, causing Joe to set her down by a tree. It was only a few moments before he appeared again through the seemingly permanent haze, tugging at her jacket.

"Here's a deep enough foxhole." Joe stated simply, nearly pushing her into it.

"But where's Don?" Arabella asked, "Or Roe or Spina? I need to see about what medical supplies we have.." She trailed off, truth was, the total destruction around her, and the soldiers warnings from before were getting under her skin.

_Keep her close..._ He'd spoken softly, almost dreamily. Arabella could take care of herself.

"Do that in the morning. Right now, I don't want you walking in the dark, probably trip and break your neck out here." Joe was firm, sliding in next to her. "I'll take the first watch, you try to sleep."

"No, you sleep first." She huffed, "I slept in Mourmelon.

"Always so stubborn." Now it was Joe's turn to shake his head, "You know you need rest more than I do."

"No, I rested in Mourmelon."

"Just sleep Bells." Joe grumbled.

"Nope." She watched her breath come out in whisps. Everything was silent, the occasional shelling nearby, then silence again.

"What does he have that I don't?"

The question knocked Arabella out of her daze, "Excuse me?"

"What does he, Babe, have that I don't? Is it the red hair? I know it's not the pasty skin."

"Joe..." Arabella sighed.

"Tell me, either that or go to sleep."

Arabella growled slightly, "Nothing really, it's just that whole episode in the bar back in Aldbourne really scared me. My dad drinks and it was just a whole nightmare."

"Is that really all?" Joe laughed, "Bells, that'll never happen again, hell, I'll stop drinking altogether if you want me to."

"You don't have to do that. I guess it just scared me, showed me how things could get with you."

"Bells, I swear to God that I'll never hurt you. I'll never claim ownership of you, never force myself on you again. God I hate myself for that night, replaying it over and over in my head since Eindhoven."

Arabella looked at him, the look in his eyes hadn't changed. He was watching her, waiting for anything.

"Joe, I know you wouldn't do anything like that, it was the alcohol I guess." She shrugged.

"That it was, and if it takes leaving alcohol, cigarettes, hell I'll even leave gambling just to get you in my arms." He shook his head, "You've seriously driven me crazy, Arabella Malarkey." A small smirk played on his face.

"And you haven't done that same, Mr. Liebgott?" She feigned shock.

"Maybe I have." He sent her a wink.

Before her brain could put it all into sense, she suddenly felt herself leaning forward. Putting action before thoughts or consquences, she placed her lips on his for a second before pulling back to her side of the foxhole.

Then, the booming of shells in the area sent her back onto his lap. The Germans had found them, not that it'd taken much looking by the carnage around them.

"Joe!" Arabella yelled, her throat constricting and eyes watering. She felt as if she was going into a panic attack, curling further into his chest. She felt his arms wrap securely around her, pulling his knees up they both held on tight until the shelling was over.

...

**So.. yeah.. *scratches back of head*... it's been a while, eh? Just let me apologize to every single one of you, if any are left. But I've made a decision, maybe you've picked it up. But don't worry, I'm writing a story that's along the same lines, but goes with the other man. ;) That should be up soon as well. Hasta La Vista! Reviews = Puppies and Kittens.**

**-Carlene**


	17. Who Is It Going To Be?

_Hey guys, its me. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and tell me what you think, comments really are what keep this story going. I love you guys, and expect another chapter soon!_

_-Carlene_

...

"Hm, is it a person?" Joe questioned. Arabella and himself had picked up the game of twenty questions, trying to keep themselves awake, it was their turn to watch the line afterall.

"Yes."

"Are they a female?"

"Nope." Arabellas head of red hair shook, her helmet rattling slightly.

"Alright, is he blonde?"

"Nope."

"Brunette?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"Does he have dark eyes?"

"Yes."

"Hm... is he freezing cold right now?"

"I'm not one to know." Arabella shrugged, causing Joe to roll his eyes.

"Is he devilishly handsome?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not one to know." She chuckled to herself.

"Is he in the service?"

"Yes he is."

"Can I guess?"

"That's nine, and if you want."

"Alright, I'm guessing, is it one mister Joseph Liebgott?" He beamed at her.

"Nope." She shook her head, laughing as Joe's face fell.

"Who is it?"

"That's eleven. And it's Richard Carlson! Duh!" Arabella shook her head once more, "Can't believe you didn't guess that." She sighed, looking back at him with a stern face.

She was able to hold it for about three seconds before bursting out laughing, "Alright, yes, it was you." Arabella rolled her eyes at him.

"So I win, my turn now."

"This is getting boring." A yawn racked her whole frame.

"Okay, then what's there to talk about?"

"No more good stories from San Fran?" Arabella looked at him, "No crazy women or anything?"

"Well, in high school, there was this girl, Anne Mayberry. She was a good looking broad, don't get my wrong, blonde hair blue eyes and all that, but man was she crazy."

Arabella rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to pause.

"Go on.." She spoke softly.

"Bells, hold on a second..." Joe shifted, making her raise her head.

"What?"

"I don't know..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I just feel like I'm being used, ya'know? Like, you'll get bored with me then go to Heffron and it'll just be a viscous back and fourth, y'know? I mean, I don't see you being that way, but I just think you need to make a choice before we go anywhere."

...

Julian coughed once more, taking rounds stunk majorly. But it was either him or Babe and Babe had been sleeping. Julian didn't even know most of these men, he was just a replacement anyways. He felt like it had been miles between foxholes until he walked up to one on the edge of the woods. Seeing a red splash of color amongst all the white, he assumed it was one of the malarkey's and who looked to be Joe.

"...before we go anywhere." Julian listened in on the last bit of conversation, the person, who he now assumed was Arabella Malarkey slid away from Joe.

"Hey, rounds here, everything clear?" Julian interrupted, crawling to the edge of the foxhole.

"Perfect timing, kid." Joe mumbled, looking back out to the white field.

"Everything is fine Julian, are you on rounds by yourself?"

"Yeah, well, Talbert has the other side of the line."

"Well, you've got a lot of walking to do," Arabella seemed a little flustered, "maybe you should get a move on."

"Yes ma'am." Julian spoke fast, beginning to crawl away from the foxhole.

...

"So?" Joe asked, looking at the girl across from him.

"Joe.."

"Don't Joe me, alright? Either it's me or it's Heffron. He may be fine sharing you, but I'm not Bells. I hate to be an ass about this, but I just can't take being tugged around anymore."

"I understand, its just."

"Its just what? For fucks sake, Bells. It's been months now. Why don't you explain what's going on in your mind, indulge me, please."

"Alright..." Arabella sighed, "Well, it's just trying to choose. I mean, Babe is nice and caring and I guess your whole episode scared me so bad that I just saw the bad things in you. Like chain smoking, the drinking, the constant swearing, just everything. But now that I've been around you, I realize that my mind was over exaggerating those things. But Babe seems to genuinely care about me."

"I love you Bells." Joe muttered.

"I know."

"And I've known you longer."

"I know."

"And I told you that that episode was a one time only thing. You know, I've turned down four offers of alcohol so far since you said that. I think withdrawls are hitting, but I don't know."

"Well, it'd explain your bitterness." Arabella sighed.

"I'm doing it for you Bells, Christ just put me out of my misery over here. Should I keep refusing the alcohol? If cigarettes are the problem, I can cut back, hell, I'll even quit cold turkey starting now."

"Joe, even I have a cigarette once in a while."

"This is true. So c'mon Bells, whose it going to be?"

Arabella bit her lip. The whole situation had truly become frustrating. But it was about time one of them had confronted her on it. Biting her lip, she stared at Joe, his eyes looked like his life was in the balance. He'd been fighting for her, there was no doubt about it. But what would she tell the one she didn't pick? Nice guys finish last? No, it'd be a sobbing explanation probably, she was always over emotional. She felt her head shake again, she'd done that a lot lately. She knew the choice was clear, but what would her parents think? What would Don think? Would any of this even last past the war, if it ever ended?

Joe watched Bells, his heart racing in his chest. He knew he was either going to lose her forever or it was going to be the happiest moment of his life. She kept looking to him, then looking down at the knotted fingers in her lap. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, he saw her shake her head again. Joe's stomach clenched, was she subliminally telling him that she wasn't choosing him? Oh God, that's what it was, wasn't it? He sighed, looking out at the field once more. He pondered running out there, waving his arms and just begging in German to be shot. He didn't want to go home after this bullshit war if it wasn't with Arabella.

"It's you."

...


	18. Who Knows

...

"What?" Joe turned back to her, watching her head bob up and down. It was him? Arabella had chosen him? He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Arabella simply nodded, a smile spreading across her face. She felt like the ton of bricks had fallen from her shoulders. A laugh nearly burst out of her, watching a hundred watt smile beaming from him. "Yes." She spoke softly.

"Are you sure you ain't saying that because I'm sitting right in front of ya?" Joe asked, watching her intently.

"I'm sure, my God Joe." Arabella couldn't help but chuckle at him, "I'm sure."

Joe just grinned once more, pulling her into his arms, "You've made me so happy, even amongst all this bullshit." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"So tell me, what made you decide?" Joe whispered.

"Well, I had more of a post war picture in my head.. I don't know.." Arabella shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Joe, shut up."

...

"Medic!"

"BELLS!" Arabella felt herself being dragged out of her sleep, and out of her foxhole. Joe had a vice tight grip on her jacket, it took her a second to realize the crater-like hole just in front of their foxhole.

"Joe, Joe, I can run, let go!" She flipped herself and stood up as soon as he released her. The pair took off farther into the woods, Joe took ahold of her hand, tugging her into a foxhole that had a cover over it.

"Well, look who it is!" Don's voice registered in her head and Arabella dropped Joe's hand, curling farther back into the hole. The shelling went on for a good ten minutes, the dead silence that followed was eery. Everybody; Arabella, Don, Joe and Luz sat in the quiet, the guys listening for more shells and Arabella listening for a call for a medic.

After another ten minutes of silence, the group decided it was safe to pop their heads out of the foxhole. A tree had fallen onto the place where her and Joe had been, Arabella longed to see if the hole was even there anymore. Lipton ran by the foxhole, making rounds. This had Arabella crawling out to follow him.

"Bells!"

"Joe, I need to see if anyone's hurt." Arabella turned and started on her way.

Joe sighed, slumping back into the foxhole. He looked up to see Don and George watching him intently.

"What?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

George simply smirked at the man, making his way past Joe and out into the open, "Hey Don, how does that rhyme go? Arabella and Leibgott sittin-"

"Shut up Luz, or I swear to God it won't be a German that kills you." Joe grumbled.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to face the big bad brother all by yourself then." Luz walked off in the opposite direction that Arabella had gone.

"So... has she made up her mind?" Don asked quietly.

"Yes." Joe muttered.

"Well, good job. At least, I think I know who she picked." Don shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah, he's sitting right in front of you."

"I'm not going to give you the whole birds and the bees conersation. But just take care of her, yeah? I've seen the assholes she's been with, and I trust you more than any of those guys. So I think she made the right choice." Don patted Joe on the shoulder as he left the man in the foxhole, "Looks like some grub is ready, Joe." Don offered his hand to him, helping him out of the ground.

"Hey, thanks Malarkey, you're not that bad of a mick afterall."

"Hey, watch how you talk Leibgott, who knows, maybe one day we'll be related." Don whispered, trying to keep the news from the rest of the guys. He'd hate to see Arabella shipped out because she'd started a relationship.

"I hope." Joe sent back a small crooked grin and continued to take his spot in line for food.

...

**Alright, I know it's a small chapter, but I'm trying to work something out in my brain, and it isn't working. But anyhoo, there should be another chapter up soon darlings. Stay classy now. **


	19. Personal Update

Hey guys!

Whew, it's sure been a while, hasn't it? Gosh, I'm so sorry I've been absent for months. But just stopping by to let you know that I am checking in on all of my stories and figuring out where to go with each of them. Though, I'll tell you now, the ones that I have the most muse for, from strongest muse to least is:

Just an Ocean Away

Collateral Damage

A Broken Halellujah

... and then the rest are kind of in a dead muse pile as of right now. Though, I have been writing a lot and I may be in the midst of coming up with either a new WWII story, either Band of Brothers, The Pacific, or something completely original. With being a history major and a literature minor comes all of these ideas. So yeah, I'm back, and you guys should be expecting updates coming up here pretty soon.

- Carlene


End file.
